


Wszystkie jaskrawości konstelacji

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Comedy, Drabble, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purple Prose, References to Depression, Sibling Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, headcanons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Chaos deterministyczny − własność równań lub układów równań, polegająca na dużej wrażliwości rozwiązań na dowolnie małe zaburzenie parametrów.





	1. jesteś oceanem

**Author's Note:**

>   * **ewentualne ostrzeżenia dotyczące treści tekstów będą w notkach końcowych każdego rozdziału.**
>   * ja, uzależniony od komentarzy oraz  _validation_ : opublikuję tekst po polsku, na pewno dzięki temu ludzie mnie zauważą :)))) 
>   * w każdym razie - poniższe fiki  _są stare._ bardzo stare. gdzieś z '15-'16. ale co zrobić. usunąć je? nie. wrzucić, bo część jest zjadliwa, no i na tych tekstach nauczyłem się nieco lepiej pisać? czemu nie. 
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   * brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń w tym rozdziale o/
> 


Jak dźwięki pianina, ten stuk kropel wody o drewniany dach, szybki, lecz nie gwałtowny; kojący, zapach ozonu frunący od otwartego okna, ciepło pościeli i ciepła senność. Hajime marzy, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, a Izuru, cichy i spokojny w swej części ich dzielonej jaźni, wyświetla mu obraz galaktyk oraz fal oceanu. Mimo to, Hajime wstaje i rozgląda się za Nagito. Wychodzi na zewnątrz, bez parasola, o którym przypomina sobie zbyt późno, by po niego wrócić.

Odnajdują się na plaży, dwaj kochankowie, których reszta świata nie dotyczy. Hajime siada obok swojego męża i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu. Patrzy na spokojną wodę poznaczoną okręgami.

— Nie wiem, co jest piękniejsze, ocean czy ty — mówi mu ciepło. — Ale powinieneś wysuszyć włosy, jeszcze się przeziębisz.

— Już myślałem, że odnalazłeś w sobie romantyka. — Nagito całuje go w czoło i uśmiecha się zagadkowo. 

— Naprawdę. Leje jak z cebra. Po kiegoś wylazł? — Hajime patrzy na niego z czymś, co miało być naganą, ale w trakcie – ona znikła, i pojawiło się uwielbienie, radość, spokojne zmęczenie, senność– a miłość także.

— W deszczu wszystko jest prawdziwe — Nagito zamyka oczy i, mimo to, nieomylnie odnajduje dłoń partnera. — Widać prawdziwy świat, jego naturę, jego brzydotę i jego piękno. — Nuci cicho parę nut prostej melodii, mm-mm-mmm-mmmm.

— A co teraz widzisz? — Hajime pyta, niemalże bezgłośnie.

Nagito tylko na niego patrzy i– boże, czasami to za dużo, za dużo dla niego, ta ufność i adoracja, to jakże łatwe do odczytania słowa,  _ nie jesteś już sam, nie jestem już sam, kocham cię tak bardzo, na zawsze. _

— Wszystko — odpowiada z niewielkim uśmiechem. — I jest to... dość przerażające. Ale nie przejmuję się tym. Zasłużyłem chyba... po tym wszystkim.

Hajime ściska mocniej jego palce i nie dopytuje. Następne słowa nadchodzą niewymuszone i ledwo słyszalne, i pełne zdziwienia:

— Hajime Hinato... Jestem szczęśliwy. — Unosi ich splecione palce do ust i dotyka ich nimi delikatnie. W jego szarych oczach błyszczą łzy– właśnie szczęścia. — To niezwykłe.

— Przyzwyczaj się — Hajime się tylko uśmiecha. — Tak będzie już zawsze.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * kiedyś rozmawiałem z pewną osobą, która miała niesamowicie rozbudowany headcanon cd. hinaty oraz izuru po grze, tak więc pisałem dość sporo fików tym zainspirowanych. ten tutaj, ten o *wskazuje*, jest jednym z nich.
>   * generalnie mam skłonność do lekkiego, wicie, poetyzowania, purpurowej prozy itd. w mej twórczości pisarskiej, lecz tu przesadziłem. chyba. może to nieco pasuje do klimatu, aczkolwiek nie jestem pewien c; zatem, jeśli masz opinię na ten temat, proszę się podzielić <3
> 



	2. wszystkie niepotrzebne słowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


_ trzask trzask chrup chrup plask _

naegi naegi nae

mako

nie nie nie nie wierzę nie nie

ahahahahaha piękne to jest piękne dokładnie o to mi dzieci chodziło gdzie mój aparat

zamknij się zamknij się do jasnej cholery jak śmiesz jak ty kurwa śm

kirigi

daj mi spokój togami odejdź

to twoja wina

nie waż się jak śmiesz jak ty w ogóle śmiesz

_ kap kap kap _

nie nie nie jezu boże cholera nie nie wierzę

to jest żałosne ttto jest żałosne wstydziłabyś się fioletowa zołzo wstydziłabyś się

jak raz się z nią zgadzam

on albo ucieczka zrozumcie on albo tajemnica

myślałem że go

ja też tak

nie myślcie

ahahahahah jak pięknie ale uspokójcie się dajcie mi czas na sprzątnięcie tego

zamknij się pluszowy gnoju co się sta

makoto nie żyje

co co coooo

hina nie płacz proszę

_ kap kap kap _

już nie mogę już nie mogę sakura sakura a potem makoto ja już

nie nie ten maluch mały mako by nigdy nikogo

według kirigi

nie kochanie nie żartuj co wy pojebało do reszty a to ponuraczka jest tą walniętą

ahahahaha pięknie pięknie wreszcie patrzcie dzieci patrzcie na tą plamę która niedawno była

_ kap kap kap _

złamaliście wszystkie zasady ty oraz ta przeklęta tfu szara eminencja połamaliście wszystkie

to nie moja wina nie zrobiłam to co było konieczne nie powinnam czuć się

to jest twoja wina kirigiri kyoko nie oszukuj się to jest wyłącznie twoja wina i powinnaś

zatem muszę z nią żyć 

oboje nie macie serca

uspokój się asahina zachowuj jak człowiek nie jak

daj jej spokój

nienawidzę was wszystkich

kurrrrwa ale numer ale numer no tego jeszcze nie grali

nienawidzę was to wy głosowaliście przez kirigiri a naegi naegi nie nie nie nie znowu 

a naegi nie żyje i nic tego nie zmieni zrozum to albo zdechnij nie obchodzi mnie to

togami przestań dobra jesteśmy przyjaciółmi nie możemy 

chyba jednak macie rację to moja wina i chyba czuję się–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: gore "poza kadrem"** (nie jest dokładnie opisane, o.)
>   * ten tekst powstał w 2015. chyba. stary jak świat, napisałem go chyba tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak by się taki styl a'la 'ścieżka dźwiękowa' by się sprawdził. spoiler: nie sprawdził się.
>   * gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, o co chodzi (jeśli tak jest, to luz, wiem, że nieco niejasny ten tekścik), to generalnie: ostatni sąd w pierwszej grze, au, w którym ludziki zagłosowali na naegiego zamiast enoshimy, no i dupa, dzieciaka wzięli i zabili :v kurwa pszypał.
>   * zastanawiałem się, czy ten tekst wrzucać. koniec końców, przypomniałem sobie, że mym credo brzmi 'haha yolo lmaoooo', więc lecim.
> 



	3. Ciężkie serce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń**
> 


Od– od parunastu miesięcy– nie, Makoto nie może dłużej odpychać prawdy– od feralnej misji, która prawie go nie zabiła, która prawie nie zabiła Kyouko– przespana w całości noc to tylko marzenie. Koszmary czy ataki bólu, czy bezsenność, wszystko to sprawia, że pije więcej kawy niż– niż jego mąż. I, boże, gdy Makoto kładzie się do łóżka, i ponownie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zamężny, że Byakuya go kocha, że są razem– to sprawia, że nie denerwuje się nagłą pobudką o nieboskiej godzinie. 

Nie denerwuje się też, raczej martwi, tym, że Byakuya również nie śpi, siedzi na materacu z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami, i oddycha cicho, szybko, płytko.

— Co się– ach. — Makoto milknie. 

Po raz pierwszy od– od tamtej misji, tamtego konfliktu, Jabberwock, Akademii, Rozpaczy– Byakuya płacze. 

Makoto po prostu go obejmuje od tyłu. Ten tylko wydaje z siebie zduszone prychnięcie– i dalej przyciska dłoń do ust, po jego policzkach spływa łza za łzą, oczy ma zaczerwienione, i kto by pomyślał, że ten nieziemski mężczyzna łka tak prosto, zwyczajnie, ktoś inny powiedziałby, że brzydko, ale– ale nie Makoto. 

— W–wybacz — mówi w końcu, uśmiecha się słabo. — N–nie chciałem cię obudzić.

— Sam się obudziłem — Makoto patrzy na niego z czułością. — Zły sen?

— Nie. Nie... Dobry. Wspaniały. — Byakuya drży, gdy dodaje — A po przebudzeniu... przypomniałem sobie, że to– że to–

Makoto po prostu siada przed nim i pochyla się, całuje go w lekko wilgotne usta, ostrożnie, ale potem mocniej, z pasją, miękkie wargi znajome pod jego spierzchniętymi, oczy ma otwarte, więc widzi bladą bliznę na policzku partnera, kolejne łzy i długie, pozlepiane rzęsy. 

Rozłączają się, pozbawieni oddechu. Byakuya opiera zaciśnięte dłonie na piersi Makoto, pozwala się objąć – i dalej płacze, bez słów, ciche szlochy i strumyki łez, urywane wdechy, zapach pościeli i potu, Makoto przyciska go mocniej do siebie, chowa twarz w jasnych włosach i nie mówi ani słowa.

— Makoto... Ta chwila... Ty... Nie żałuję ani dnia. Ani chwili, która doprowadziła nas– tutaj. Teraz.

— Też cię kocham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * oczywiście wydarzenia tutaj nie są zgodne z animcem 'the end of hope's peak academy' :v
>   * pamiętacie tę komahinę z pierwszego rozdziału? widzicie podobieństwa w stylu? ta. napisałem to naegami mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. cóż. wtedy właśnie odkryłem, że lubię mniej więcej tak pisać. purpurowo. poetycko. popierdolenie. (czy słowo 'popierdolenie' istnieje jako przysłówek? od teraz tak).
>   * jezu, gdy dangan zeżarło mi duszę, jakoś w 2013/14, miałem fizia na punkcie naegami. serio. pamiętam, jak słuchałem 'i am not a robot' i łapałem się za serce, bo hashtag Óczucia. teraz moja opinia może być podsumowana dźwiękiem obojętnego westchnięcia. 
>   * e, kodaka. *wyciąga mój tępy scyzoryk* gdzie mój togami okazujący uczucia. gdzie. pozwólcie chłopakowi się poryczeć, on tego potrzebuje.
> 



	4. Po wojnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń**
> 


Jest kilka rodzajów zmęczenia. Lekkie, na które zaradzi kilka, kilkanaście minut odpoczynku, średnie, gdy potrzeba kilku godzin, oraz silne, przenikające całe ciało jak promieniowanie, to ból w kościach i mięśniach i skóra ciężka jak z ołowiu. A Komaru chyba od kilku...nastu tygodni – lub miesięcy – odkrywa czwarty rodzaj. Tak przeraźliwy, że znośny. Że da się go przetrwać. Że można normalnie funkcjonować, ignorując wycie wykończonego ciała. 

Komaru odrzuca aktówkę na krzesło. Ściąga koszulę, spódnicę, rajstopy, buty na obcasie, rzuca je w kąt z pocieszającą myślą, że to nie ona, a Komaru-Z-Jutrzejszego-Ranka będzie musiała to wszystko wyprasować, wyczyścić, co tam trzeba. Wlecze się wziąć prysznic. Wkłada miękką, spraną piżamę. Wchodzi do pustego łóżka. Upewnia się, że Rzeczy Ważne Jak Cholera I Zabezpieczające Przyszły Byt W Razie Niespodziewanego (czytaj: megafon, nóż kuchenny, telefon i pluszowy miś przetrwały z jakże odległego dzieciństwa) leży na szafce nocnej. Myśli z utęsknieniem o kawie. Zamyka oczy.

Telefon dzwoni.

— Ugh. UGH — mówi Komaru inteligentnie i odbiera. — Halo?

— Komaru! — Makoto brzmi zbyt radośnie jak na drugą nad ranem. — Słyszałaś?

— A co? — odpowiada mu pytaniem, siadając na łóżku i podciągając kolana do brody. 

— Ostatni teren pierwszego stopnia — czyli całkowicie skażony rozpaczą, włączywszy zmiany naturalne i społeczne, przypomina sobie Komaru — zmienił status. Jeszcze trochę pracy i będzie zdatny do zamieszkania. 

— O. Aha. 

— Komaru… — Makoto śmieje się nieco za długo. — To oznacza koniec tej apokalipsy. Rozumiesz? Wróciliśmy do normalnego życia. Siostrzyczko!

— Ojej. O mój boże — stwierdza Komaru i zaczyna się śmiać. — O mój boże. Makoto.  _ O mój boże. _

— No właśnie! 

— Nie… Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle… 

— Wykonalne? Ej, wątpiłaś we mnie? — pyta Makoto przekornie. 

— W ciebie zawsze wątpię — odpyskowuje z uśmiechem. — Nie no, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To wszystko się… skończyło?

— Dokładnie.

Komaru na moment milknie. Wstaje, owija się kocem i wygląda przez okno swojego mikro-mikro apartamentu. Widzi czyste ulice, szyby w oknach, szarogranatowe niebo, kota przemykającego między krzakami dwa piętra niżej. Widzi spokój, spokój i pokój, i nadzieję, i robi jej się słabo ze zdziwienia. To jest prawdziwe. Równie prawdziwe jak te lata rozpaczy. Równie prawdziwe jak uśmiech Touko, gdy budzi się ją kubkiem kawy i dobrymi wieściami. Równie prawdziwe jak…

— Trafiło do ciebie, nie? — Makoto mówi ciepło. — Przetrwaliśmy to.

— Przetrwaliśmy — Komaru potwierdza.

Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, o rządzie, o krajach, o nadziei, o drugiej ciąży Aoi, o przepisie Yasuhiro na ciastka czekoladowe, o nowej psycholożce, którą Makoto nazywa “szczerą jak oparzenie od żelazka”, co niesamowicie bawi Komaru. Potem słucha, jak Makoto gra na gitarze i śpiewa swoim śmiesznie wysokim i czystym głosem piosenkę o rodzeństwie. Opowiada mu o ostatnim pomyśle na mangę. Dochodzi czwarta, gdy się rozłączają, nie zapominając o:

— Kocham cię, bracie.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, siostrzyczko, najbardziej na świecie.

Komaru siada na krawędzi materaca, z telefonem w dłoni i kocem okręconym wokół ramion. W lustrze widzi swoje odbicie, widzi dwudziestopięcioletnią dziewczynę z blizną nad brwią i zmęczonymi, lecz czystymi oczami.

I to właśnie wtedy zaczyna płakać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * po obejrzeniu dr:ae (czyli jakiś... koniec 2015?) miałem straaszną fazę na pisanie tego typu tekścików, o szczęśliwych zakończeniach itp. no co? te dzieci na to zasługują. tak, patrzę na ciebie, dr3. dzięki za zepsucie mi fanonu :/
>   * fiki o miłości braterskiej, platonicznej i generalnie rodzinnej (czy to rodzina z krwi, czy z wyboru, nie ma znaczenia) robią mi dobrze w serduszko. no co? fluff to fluff, koniec końców.
>   * tak jak teraz na ten twór patrzę, to generalnie nawet nie mam ochoty zapaść się pod dywan ze wstydu. mogło być gorzej. chyba. :v
> 



	5. Szary strach, błękitne ucieczki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


Niebo nie jest błękitne. Zamiast oceanu – szarość. Ciemność. Ale to wciąż prawdziwe niebo. Makoto, nie opuszczając wzroku, bierze głęboki wdech – i upada na kolana. Dotyka policzkiem zeschniętej, martwej trawy. Zamyka oczy. 

Budzi się później, wyrywa się z próżni niebytu znienacka, prostuje się i krzywi. Dotyka bandaży na klatce piersiowej. Jęczy cicho.

— Kirigiri cię zbadała, ponoć masz złamane kilka żeber. — Togami opiera się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Głowę trzyma schyloną, Makoto nie widzi jego twarzy. — Jej umiejętności nie ograniczają się do trupów, jak widać.

— Coś mnie faktycznie ukłuło po tym upadku... — Próba rozluźnienia atmosfery nie udaje się. Makoto mówi cicho — Przepraszam.

— Za co? Za co?! — Togami nagle wbija w niego wściekłe spojrzenie. — Za to, że funkcjonowałeś, jak– jak skończony idiota, przez te wszystkie godziny z potrzaskanymi kościami, i nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, by– by o tym komuś powiedzieć? — Równie szybko się uspokaja i dodaje bezbarwnie — Czy za to, że jesteśmy... wolni. W zgliszczach starego świata.

Makoto nie odpowiada. Rozgląda się po odrapanym pomieszczeniu, patrzy na odpadający tynk, plamy na kafelkach, zakurzony sprzęt medyczny, okna szczerzące paszcze pełne odłamków szyb. Wdycha zapach dymu, spalin, pyłu i ten słabszy – krwi. 

— Gdzie reszta? — pyta po chwili ciszy.

— W akademii. Udali się po zapasy pożywienia, leków, ubrań... broni. — Togami cicho wydycha powietrze i unosi ramiona. Zaciska wargi. Wciąż jest wściekły, Makoto się domyśla. Wściekły i przerażony. — Natrafiliśmy, gdy... gdy szukaliśmy schronienia, wybraliśmy ten szpital ze względu na jego nienajgorszy stan, w drodze do niego zaatakował– napadnięto na nas. Asahina jak raz okazała się użyteczna, gdyż pozbyła się tych... tych osobników. Kirigiri–

— Togami — Makoto mu przerywa. Głos utrzymuje na równym tonie, miękki i cichy, jak skierowany do dziecka. — W porządku. Wszystko w porządku. 

— Gdzie? Naegi, oślepłeś? Nic nie jest w porządku. I nie będzie. Widziałeś– Nie, nie widziałeś. Teren dookoła Akademii... — Makoto wspomina, zniszczone budynki, popękane chodniki, pył wirujący w powietrzu. — To nic — Togami zamyka oczy. — To nic. 

— Ale damy radę — Makoto mówi z naciskiem. — Naprawimy to.

— W szóstkę. W szóstkę naprawimy zniszczone miasto. Kraj. Świat. Posłuchaj się czasem, Naegi, ponieważ pleciesz od rzeczy.

Makoto opuszcza wzrok i myśli. Rozumie.

— Widziałeś swój dom — stwierdza smutno.

— Miałem... nadzieję — to słowo brzmi jak przekleństwo, jakby truło i parzyło — że Enoshima koloryzuje. To, plus adrenalina, wiara i... — Togami urywa. Kontynuuje tym samym, spokojnym głosem — Nie kłamała. Ruiny. Krew. Ciała.

Zamiera, jakby poczuł, że powiedział zbyt wiele, i Makoto nie wie, czy tak nie jest. Instynkt, zastanawia się, czy on i Togami, nie, Byakuya – czy nie byli bliżej przez te dwa lata? Próbuje wstać, lecz nie daje rady, ból go powstrzymuje. Byakuya mówi ostro:

— Uważaj.

A Makoto po prostu wyciąga do niego rękę. I obejmuje go nią, gdy ten siada obok.

— Straciłem wszystko — mówi cicho. — Mam... Mam już tylko te... resztki nadziei. Przez ciebie. I, gdybyś zginął... — nie kończy. Jego oczy błyszczą nienaturalnie, gdy zdejmuje okulary. Może miękki, niewyraźny świat jest łatwiejszy w odbiorze?

— Ale tu jestem. I nigdzie się nie wybieram — Makoto przesuwa drugą rękę, kładzie mu ją na ramieniu i przyciska jeszcze bliżej, by czuć bicie serca. — Jestem tu. — Byakuya oddycha szybko i płytko, i słychać w tym echo szlochu, i Makoto chciałby się znienawidzić.

— Na razie. Na razie... Co jeśli– 

Makoto przykłada swoje usta do jego. Byakuya nie cofa się, obejmuje go luźno, ale palce zaciska mocno na materiale bluzy.

— Nie... Nie możemy... — szepcze. Źrenice ma rozszerzone.

— Przepraszam.

Całują się ponownie. Makoto przesuwa dłoń z jego pleców na kark, przyciąga mocniej, bo faktycznie nie powinni, nie mogą, ale to robią, żyją, uparcie istnieją.

— Przepraszam — powtarza. — Przepraszam.

— Ja też. Ja też... 

Czuje wilgoć pod powiekami, serce tłucze się o żebra. 

— Boję się — wydycha w oddzielające ich milimetry. Byakuya tylko znowu zmniejsza tę przestrzeń do zera i dalej, aż Makoto widzi refleksy w łzach na jego policzkach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **cw: opis złamanych kości; nawiązania do morderstw;** generalnie postapo klimat.
>   * *patrzy na tytuł* *patrzy w obiektyw kamery* *kamera zoomuje na moją twarz, na której nie ma żadnych emoji* no co.
>   * ten tekst jest... stary. tyle powiem. nie wiem, kiedy go napisałem, nie wiem też, czemu. (żartuję. wiem czemu. bo moja wena stanęła nade mną z strzelbą i nakazała pisać angstowate naegami).
>   * nie, nie wierzę, że naegi ot tak, przetrwał swoją "egzekucję". zią. może i spadł na śmieci, ale tak czy siak, trochę poleciał, a i pewnie z pięciu metrów (pewnie było trochę wyżej) by sobie coś połamał. 
>   * fun fact: ostatnie dwa fiki na szybko edytowałem tuż przed pracą. na zegarze dwie minuty do zaczęcia zmiany, a ja napierdalam w klawiaturkę telefonu z zaciętą miną. ciekawe, co moje ziomeczki z pracy myślały. pewnie coś w stylu "a ten sil znowu odpierdala".
> 



	6. Trzydzieści stopni w cieniu

— Wiecie co… — Makoto ponownie spróbował zetrzeć pot z czoła, lecz w połowie ruchu zrezygnował i pozwolił dłoni bezwładnie pacnąć na kolano. — Chyba jednak… faktycznie mogliśmy przyjechać trochę później. Tak parę miesięcy później.

— Czemu nie? Ale powiedz to szefowej. — Kyouko napiła się drinka z topniejącymi kostkami lodu i skrzywiła się. — Wyśmiałaby nas. Nie bez powodu. — Podała szklankę Byakuyi, który prawie wylał jej zawartość na swoją twarz. Co w sumie nie byłoby złym pomysłem, no ale szkoda tak dobrej lemoniady.

— Ciekaw jestem — powiedział cierpko — czy ten upał również by jej nie przeszkadzał. Chyba także jest człowiekiem, zatem wątpię.

— Nawet jeśli, pewnie by tego nie powiedziała — Makoto zaczął mimowolnie czesać powolnymi ruchami palców zmatowiałe z upały włosy chłopaka, leżącego na plażowej kanapie z głową na kolanach Naegiego. — I nas pogoniła.

— Jest to prawdopodobne. Jakieś sześćdziesiąt procent. — Kirigiri strzepnęła garść piasku z ręcznika, na którym siedziała, opierając głowę o biodro Togamiego. — Oddawaj — mruknęła.

— Znajdź sobie własny napój, ten teraz należy do mnie — odparł Byakuya bez energii. — Ej — zaprotestował słabo, gdy Makoto zabrał mu szklankę.

— Może weźmy się do roboty? — zaproponował.

— Po pierwsze – upał jest—

— –zajebiście wysoki–

— –przejmujący, dziękuję, Kyouko, za twoją jakże potrzebną uwagę — Byakuya kontynuował niewzruszenie — przez co praca w tych warunkach narusza wszystkie normy BHP, po drugie, od kiedy to ty każesz nam wziąć się do roboty, Makoto? To zakrawa na hipokryzję.

— A po trzecie? 

— Po trzecie… Hm. Kuzuryuu idzie.

W istocie, wkrótce Fuyuhiko spoglądał na troje umierających pod parasolem ludzi z przyganą.

— Co, kurwa, z wami nie tak? — zapytał rzeczowo. — Cieplejszy dzień, a wy od razu tacy spierdoleni?

— No ja cię proszę… I cieplejszy dzień? Ładny ten, no. Kyouko?

— Eufemizm, Makoto. 

— Mam wypowiedzieć takie słowo, gdy powietrze się gotuje? — Makoto uniósł brwi. — Nie chwila, moment. Fizyko, czemu.

— No dobra... Ale mam dla was dobrą wiadomość — Kuzuryuu westchnął ciężko. — Izuru, pierdolony geniuszek jeden, ostatnio podpatrzył waszą pracę i zrobił ją za was. Miło, nie? W chuj miło. — Pokręcił głową, nie widząc oznak entuzjazmu na twarzach trojga znajomych. — I poprosił, bym wam, kurwa, kazał ogarnąć się, przestać smęcić i ruszyć te leniwe dupy do wody, w oceanie czy basenie, pierdolić gdzie, byście skończyli z rozwalaniem się tutaj jak rozgotowane kalmary.

— To jego słowa? — Byakuya nie umiał ukryć zdziwienia. Zmęczonego zdziwienia, należy zauważyć.

— Dodałem co nieco od siebie — Kuzuryuu machnął dłonią nonszalancko. — A teraz róbcie, co mówiłem, bo serio. Żal dupę ściska.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i odszedł krokami zaskakująco energicznymi, obserwowany przez trzy pary zbyt wycieńczonych na głębszy szok oczu.

— No cóż. Głosuję za zaufaniem Izuru i wskoczeniem do oceanu — Makoto uśmiechnął się nieco.

— Ja też — Kyouko kiwnęła głową, prostując się.

— Nie wejdę do wody — zastrzegł Byakuya, przymykając oczy. Nie dostrzegł przez to diabolicznych spojrzeń, które pozostali dwoje wymienili ze sobą.

Dziesięć minut później cała grupka znalazła się kilka metrów dalej, w płytkiej wodzie –  rozbawiona Kyouko i zadowolony Makoto w kostiumach oraz wściekły jak kot ciągnięty za ogon Byakuya w garniturze minus marynarka i buty, wszyscy jednakowo mokrzy.

— Sunny, one so true… — zanuciła Kyouko cicho; Makoto przejął melodię:

— I–

— –curse you — dokończył Togami chłodno.

— Przez moment myślałam, że zaklniesz — Kirigiri przyłożyła dłoń do piersi i otworzyła szerzej oczy w parodii przerażenia. Byakuya w odpowiedzi parsknął i ją ochlapał.

— To byłby szok — dodał Naegi i zanurzył się tak głęboko, że wystawał mu tylko wciąż sterczący kogucik. 

— Rekin — mruknęła Kyouko, nim zanurkowała, by postraszyć Makoto. Byakuya tylko westchnął, strząsając wodę z okularów.

— Jak dzieci.

Fakt faktem, że zrobiło mu się chłodniej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń :v**
>   *  fik z lata 2015 - napisałem go przez ówczesną pogodę, czyli napierdalanie złem. jebać słońce.
>   *  tak teraz myślę - minęły prawie cztery lata, a i teraz lato jest koszmarne. serio. całe szczęście, że mam klimę w robocie, bo bym umarł i upadł twarzą wprost na grilla, i bym się kiepsko prezentował na pogrzebie.
>   * w tym fiku widać wpływ haceków znajomej co do kamukury. no cóż. jak już mówiłem - dobre to haceki.
> 



	7. krztusząc się tłuczonym szkłem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


— Za tobą.

Obrót na pięcie. Płynny ruch dłonią. Błysk metalu. Charczenie. Zapach krwi.

— Tracisz czujność, Kyouko.

— Doprawdy? — Nagły strzał, zduszone tłumikiem szczęknięcie wybuchu ładunku. — Nie sądzę. Na czwartej.

— Ironiczne. — Dzwonienie łańcucha. Urywane, rozpaczliwe wdechy. Trzask łamanego kręgosłupa. — Śmierć.

— Taka nasza praca. To ostatni?

— Och... Nie umiesz liczyć do dwunastu?

 

* * *

 

— Straciłeś wszystko. — Szelest rozdzieranej torebki z cukrem. — Nawet imię.

— Znasz je, Kyouko. — Westchnięcie. — Jak i zapewne każdy szczegół z mojego życia, pani detektyw.

— A ty, Byakuya? Ile ty wiesz?

— Dość dużo. Znam cię zbyt długo, byś mogła dalej pozostać iksem.

— A może jestem igrek? — Brzdęknięcie porcelany o szkło. — Zapominasz, jak bardzo się różnimy.

— Nie mam twoich talentów. Ani niczego innego. Poza informacjami.

— Czyli jednak zemsta. — Mocna woń kawy.

— Chcesz tego. Po dwunastym...

— Zamilknij.

Nagły syk wdychanego powietrza.

— Kiedy?

— Dziadka odłączono... pięć dni temu.

— Kondolencje. I tak. Zemsta.

— Makoto?

— Nigdy im tego nie wybaczę – tego, co mu zrobili. — Huk pięści uderzającej o drewno. — Nigdy.

 

* * *

 

— Nie jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi.

— Gdyby... Gdyby on był z nami teraz... Może.

— Ale go nie ma, Byakuya. — Szept ocierających się o siebie materiałów. — Nic już nie zmieni naszych morałów.

— Przynajmniej mamy siebie nawzajem.

— Romantyk.

— Nie. To nie był komplement. Raczej... oskarżenie.

— Mm... — Szelest banknotów. — Moralność. Tak... Staczamy się.

— Ha! Już za późno, by się staczać. Jesteśmy na dnie.

 

* * *

 

— Twoi przyjaciele są... ciekawi. — Trzask rozdzieranej taśmy klejącej.

— Nie przyjaciele. Raczej... dłużnicy.

— Po której stronie prawa byłaś zatem?

— Strony... nie istnieją. Jedynie różne odcienie szarości. Ideałów nie znajdziesz na tym świecie.

— Może w innym.

— Nie wierzysz w bogów.

— Szczegóły. — Odgłos odbezpieczanej broni. — Kończ filozofowanie, nie wychodzi ci to. Poćwiczmy.

— Umiesz zatem strzelać.

— Nie do ludzi.

— Ja też nie. — Śmiech. — Na razie.

 

* * *

 

— Zaoferował pieniądze. Duże. Wystarczyłoby... na wiele. Na to, o co walczysz.

— Nie będę zabijać niewinnych ludzi.

— Nawet dla Makoto? Nawet, by dać mu szansę na przeżycie?

Trzask rozbitej filiżanki.

— Jak miałbym mu potem spojrzeć w oczy?

— Jesteś... Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałam.

— On jest całym moim światem. Nie chcę, by– by się mną brzydził, gdy już się obudzi.

— To nie były... odpowiednie słowa z mojej strony.

— Nieważne. Zapomnijmy o tym. Mamy inne zlecenie.

 

* * *

 

— Makoto... On... On nie… Spóźniłem się.

— Już do ciebie jadę. — Pisk telefonu.

 

* * *

 

— O! Policja. Szanse na ucieczkę… Cóż. Nie mamy ich.

— Ach. Więc tak to się ma skończyć.

— Nareszcie.

— Twoja porcja. — Błysk metalowej powłoczki bletki. — Ostatnie dwie śmierci.

— Do zobaczenia, Kyouko.

— Trzymaj się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   *   **cw: przemoc, śmierć postaci, broń palna, wspomnienia morderstw,** generalnie kripi szit.
>   *  nie pamiętam, kiedy ten fik byłem popełniłem. dawno. chyba 2015-16.
>   *  lubię togiri. to naprawdę dobry i mocno niedoceniany ship. a jeśli jeszcze dodać makoto i motyw nieodwzajemnionej miłości do niego... mm. smacznie.
>   *  nie jestem pewien, czy fabuła do ogarnięcia - cóż, kiepsko przedstawiona, nie ma co ukrywać - zatem w razie wątpliwości proszę pisać w komentarzach c: (no i pisać komentarze. tak ślicznie proszę ;;)
>   *  czemu sil sprzed kilku lat ciągle eksperymentował ze stylem. czemu. zły sil.
>   *  tytuł to fragment piosenki daughter 'no care' - ci, którzy czytają również inne moje teksty, wiedzą, jak bardzo lubię używać tekstów tego zespołu o3o
> 



	8. Lawenda i arszenik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych
> 


 — Jest to już jasne. — Makoto bierze wdech i zamyka oczy, nim mówi dalej — Za naszą amnezją... Za Akademią Rozpaczy... Za tym wszystkim, co nas spotkało — zaciska pięści i kończy, prostując się, otwierając oczy i rzucając Monokumie ostre spojrzenie — stoi Junko Enoshima.

 — Ona nie żyje, Naegi — robot kręci głową. — Masz naprawdę taką krótką, króciutką pamięć? I to ty masz być prota–

 — I kto to mówi? — Togami pochyla się nieco, ze złowrogim uśmiechem. — Przecież nie minęło pięć minut od udowodnienie, iż zginęła Ikusaba, przebrana za Enoshimę. Zapomniałeś już? — syczy. — Czy śmiesz bezczelnie kłamać nam prosto w oczy?

 — Co za oskarżenia. — Monokuma macha nonszalancko łapką. — Głosujcie, zatem, skoro jesteście tacy pewni. Bo jesteście, czyż nie? Ufacie Naegiemu? — jego czerwono oko błyska.

 — Oczywiście, że mu ufamy! — Asahina spina się, piorunując pluszaka wzrokiem. — I zagłosujemy na Enoshimę! — Potwierdzając swoje słowa, uderza w przycisk. 

 — Nie... nie ma chyba innego wyboru — Fukawa również naciska.

 — Naegs to nasz mądrala klasowy, jasne, że ma rację! — Hagakure z uśmiechem powtarza ruch koleżanek.

 — Przesada. Lecz posiada pewien... potencjał. — I Togami głosuje.

 — Dziękuję — Makoto uśmiecha się do nich, nim i on oddaje swój głos. — Kirigiri? — pyta, czując się pijany satysfakcją, samozadowoleniem, nadzieją, udało mu się, uratował ich, zrobił to, naprawdę to–

Kirigiri ma opuszczoną nisko głowę, włosy zasłaniają jej twarz.

 — Kiri...giri? — Makoto czuje nagłe uderzenie strachu.

I wtedy dziewczyna się prostuje i uśmiecha.

Uśmiechem pełnym radości i– i rozpaczy.

 — Nie zawiodłeś mnie, Makoto — mruczy, posyłając mu zmysłowe spojrzenie. — Wiedziałam, że, och, dasz z siebie wszystko. Przewidziałam to... 

 — Nie. Nie, nie, nie... — Asahina cofa się nagle, aż uderza plecami o nagą, betonową ścianę. — Nie.

 — Tak! — Kirigiri wyrzuca nad siebie ramiona, pałająca ekscytacją. — Tak, Aoi. 

 — To... nie ma... Nie widzę żadnego sensu... — Togami mruży oczy, kropla potu spływa mu po policzku. — Przecież... Monokuma wciąż działa, choć... choć jesteś tutaj... 

 — Byakuya — Kirigiri powolnymi, pełnymi wdzięku krokami podchodzi do niego i spogląda na niego z bliska. — AI. Proste AI. Rozczarowałeś mnie — szepcze, ale doskonale to słychać w przejmującej ciszy. — Tak bardzo... — i nagłym ruchem uderza go w twarz. Togami z okrzykiem szoku i bólu upada na podłogę, jego okulary roztrzaskują się o beton, a Kirigiri chichocze, Naegi czuje się, jakby zamarzł.

 — Jak... Jak śmiałaś! — Fukawa wpatruje się w nią z furią. — Oszukać nas! Uderzyć! Za–zabić!

I nagle rzuca się z miejsca, jej szare oczy czerwienieją, z szorstkich od przygryzania ust wysuwa się za długi język, Genocider uśmiecha się wściekle, a Kirigiri–

W ułamku sekundy wyciąga z niewidocznej dotąd kabury pod bluzą pistolet i–

I strzela.

 — O cholera... Cholera cholera cholera... — Hagakure opada na kolana, trzęsąc się i nie odrywając oczu od drżącego ciała w kałuży krwi. — To... to tylko żart... To musi być... Bardzo... Bardzo śmieszne! A teraz, teraz już... 

 — I właśnie dlatego — Kirigiri mówi przeciągle — fakt, że nie zginąłeś wcześniej, wpędza mnie w taką rozpacz... 

 — Pomagałaś nam! — Asahina krzyczy. — Pomagałaś! Gdyby nie to, zginęlibyśmy wcześniej!

 — Ach. Tak... Nie chciałam, by moi najlepsi przyjaciele zginęli zbyt wcześnie... — Kirigiri kopnięciem przewraca ciało, ciało Fukawy, Makoto chce zemdleć albo się obudzić, to nie może się dziać. — Przykro mi, ale ty się do nich nie zaliczasz. Lubię cię, ale bez przesady. — Odwraca się i pstryka palcami, znikąd pojawiają się obejmy, które łapią Asahinę i Hagakure, i zabierają ich– na egzekucje. 

To otrzeźwia Makoto.

 — Kirigiri! — krzyczy bezsilnie. Biegnie do, wciąż przewróconego i wpatrzonego z szeroko otwartymi oczami w– w sprawczynię tego zła, tej rozpaczy, Togamiego, pomaga mu wstać, ale nie puszcza jego dłoni, Togami też tego nie robi, bo– bo zostali tylko oni i kobieta, którą brali za Kirigiri. Żywe kłamstwo, szeroko uśmiechnięte i z pięściami na biodrach w tryumfalnej pozycji, a na ekranach – egzekucje.

 — Zostaliśmy sami — wzdycha morderczyni, przeczesując lawendowe włosy palcami w rękawiczkach. — Pora, byśmy zrzucili maski, nie sądzicie? — Ponownie pstryka. Jej sylwetkę nagle zasłania gęsty dym, który szczypie w oczy, Makoto osłania je rękawem, oddychając przez usta i mocniej wczepiając się w dłoń Togamiego, który przysuwa się do niego bliżej, aż stykają się ramionami, samotni, ale razem.

Gdy powietrze znowu jest przejrzyste, Kirigiri– nie istnieje. Jej miejsce zajęła młoda kobieta w czarnej, krótkiej spódniczce, bluzie z nadrukiem jak oczy Monokumy i z koroną na głowie– i z nożem w dłoni, w odsłoniętej, poparzonej dłoni. 

 — Nareszcie — mówi z rozkoszą i nagłym ruchem unosi ostrze, Naegi kuli się, Togami wciąga powietrze ze słyszalnym przerażeniem, a nóż opada, a wraz z nim fala lawendowych kosmyków. — Nareszcie — powtarza Prawdziwa Kirigiri, boże  _ boże, _ i dotyka nagle krótkich włosów. — Odcięcie się od przeszłości. Po co historie? Po co wyjaśnienia? Tylko prawda. W sam raz. Gdyż was... — mruczy i podchodzi do mężczyzn– do tylko chłopców — Was, ukochani, pozbawię przyszłości.

Śmieje się. Ten dźwięk mrozi krew.

 — Co za rozpaczliwa ironia losu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: śmierć postaci; przemoc;**
>   * *wzrusza ramionami* kirigiri jest mega zajebista, więc niech będzie Evil. jeszcze lepiej. >:3c
>   * tekst... z '15? '16? nie wiem. ale fajnie go mi było pisać, choć jest mega chujowo-grzybowy :v
> 



	9. Ponad chmurami smogu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **OSTRZEŻENIE: W TEKŚCIE ZNAJDUJE SIĘ OPIS SAMOBÓJSTWA.** choć nie jest on zbyt graficzny, mimo wszystko zalecam ostrożność.
> 


Powoli rzedniejąca mgła wygląda z góry zaskakująco delikatnie, jak miękka poduszka, ciepła, pachnąca świeżością. Chłopak zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie, iż faktycznie czuje to wszystko, ciepło zamiast porannego zimna budzącego się miasta, woń materiału zamiast spalin i wilgoci, a pod palcami dotyk wyprasowanej tkaniny zamiast chłodnego betonu. Unosi ciężkie powieki. To tylko słodko–gorzkie złudzenia, zostawiające cierpki posmak na języku; na dole i na górze jest to samo. Mgła nie zna czułości, to tylko miraż, złudny, kuszący. Pojawia się i znika, nie zostawiając po sobie nic, zupełnie jak krople w oceanie – jak ludzie.

Wdech, wydech. Wszystko nierealne, zimne powietrze mrozi płuca, lecz on nie czuje tego, wszystko takie nieprawdziwe; chłopak czuje się pijany, jakby ktoś poprzecinał mu nerwy, przytępił zmysły, rozmył uczucia, gdy pozostała pustka uciska, rozpycha, ale i to nie wydaje się być prawdą, a może nią jest?

Chłopak macha nogami w powietrzu, pięty uderzają o obojętne ściany. Odczuwa ból, daleki, jak gasnący szum w źle nastrojonym radiu, więc nie zwraca na niego uwagi. To też nie ma znaczenia, to też zniknie, nie zostawiając śladu, kolejna nieznacząca kropla w oceanie. Jak on. Jak oni wszyscy. 

Mgła dalej rozrzedza się, chłopak dalej siedzi i patrzy w dół. Żyjący swym życiem ludzie wydają się drobnymi kropkami, ledwo widocznymi z wysokości kilkunastu pięter. Nieznaczący, nieważne, z jakiej wysokości się patrzy.

Kroki, zbliżają się. Chłopak nie unosi wzroku. Ktoś siada obok.

 — Zawsze lubiłem to miejsce. — Cichy, spokojny głos. Męski, nie, chłopięcy. Młody. Nieznaczący. — Gdy czułem przytłoczenie, przychodziłem tutaj i patrzyłem w dół. Wszystko wydawało się takie małe, nieważne, i przypominałem sobie, że moje problemy były małe, nieważne... — urywa. Chłopak spogląda na niego krótko, bez zainteresowania. Dostrzega zieloną bluzę, spokojną twarz, zielone oczy, i znowu spogląda w dół. Nie odpowiada. 

 — Teraz powinienem powiedzieć, że twoje problemy również można rozwiązać, lecz nie lubię kłamać – nawet, jeśli o tym nie wiem. — Chłopiec śmieje się cicho. 

 — Odejdź — mówi chłopak cicho, bez przekonania. — To nie twoja sprawa.

 — Obecnie nią jest. — Chłopiec wzrusza nieznacznie chudymi ramionami. Chłopak powoli przekręca głowę, by móc ocenić chłopca swym trupim wzrokiem. Nieznaczny. Przeciętny. Nic nie znaczący. Chłopiec uśmiecha się ciepło. — Opowiedz mi swoją historię — mówi prosto. — Chciałbym ją usłyszeć.

 — Nie. — Chłopak kręci głową wolno.

 — Czemu? Jeśli jesteś tutaj, to raczej nie będzie to miało znaczenia. A tak... ktoś cię posłucha. — Chłopiec siada obok, bez cienia strachu spogląda w dół. — Zostanie tutaj część ciebie, ta, którą sam zaprojektowałeś oraz podałeś mi. Pomnik ze wspomnień. — Wciąż jest na tyle zimno, że z ust chłopca przy wydechu ulatuje para. — Mogę je przekazać dalej. Przeżyjesz parę lat więcej, nieświadom tego nawet. Interesujący koncept, nie sądzisz?

 — Wyrażasz się inteligentnie, choć nie pochodzisz z wyższych sfer — zauważa chłopak nieznacząco. — Rozmawiałeś z wieloma osobami tutaj.

Chłopiec się śmieje, każdy dźwięk rozbija się w powietrzu na drobniejsze cząstki wlatujące do serca chłopaka i napełniające je lekkością. Ale nie po to tu przyszedł, przypomina sobie o ciężkich łańcuchach i uziemia duszę.

 — Z wieloma, owszem. Wszyscy odchodzili od krawędzi, lecz nie wiem, co było potem. Jest tyle budynków na świecie.

Chłopak przesuwa czubkiem palca po wnętrzu przedramienia, czuje drobne zgrubienia podłużnych blizn, nim zaczyna cicho mówić:

 — Czasem wyobrażam sobie skrzydła wyrastające z moich pleców. Piękne, długie i szerokie, jak u jastrzębia. Potrafiące w każdej chwili unieść mnie wysoko, wysoko pod niebo. Bym mógł spaść. By w każdej chwili decyzja o zakończeniu cierpienia zwanego życiem mogła zostać podjęta. — Unosi palce i przygląda im się, szuka śladów krwi, swojej, cudzej. Nie widzi ich, ale wystarczy samo odczucie, świadomość wszystkich swoich zbrodni.

 — Nie myśl tyle. — Chłopiec nuci krótką piosenkę, parę taktów. — Samosprawdzające się przepowiednie. Są lepsze rzeczy, by zająć myśli. Piękniejsze. Poezja, zawsze ją lubiłem, tyle w niej znaczeń, można wybierać to najbardziej optymistyczne.

 — Lub najgorsze — chłopak wytyka.

 — Co kto woli. Nie lubię kłamać, więc powiem ci prawdę, taką, jaką ją widzę. — Chłopiec zamyka oczy i wydycha powietrze przez nos, i kontynuuje — Życie to totalne gówno. Nie ma sensu. Po co? Urodzić się, rozmnożyć, umrzeć. Ciągły, bezsensowny cykl. I dlatego sami musimy nadawać mu sens. Uczynić tę naszą sekundę, ten nasz błysk w nieskończoności czasu lepszy. Piękniejszy.

 — Piękno... — chłopak powtarza. — Nie widzę go. Tylko... fekalia. Szambo ludzkości.

 — W nich można też ujrzeć piękno, zgubiony pierścionek z diamentem. Albo plastikowa obrączka. — Chłopiec przez chwilę milczy, nim mówi nagle — Nie ma w tobie miłości.

 — Nie znam jej — chłopak przyznaje. — To... dziwna rzecz. Nielogiczna. Nie jestem w stanie jej kontrolować. Losowy człowiek i nagle... go kochasz. Dlaczego? — zaciska pięści, paznokcie przebijają skórę, krew ścieka. — Dlaczego?

 — Kontrola, tak? — chłopiec uśmiecha się. — Nie można jej mieć nad wszystkim. Idź z prądem. — Nachyla się ku chłopakowi i całuje go w czoło. — Daj mu się porwać.

Cisza, nim:

 — Dziękuję. Teraz... mogę wrócić.

 — Żegnaj.

Chłopiec odmawia modlitwę i patrzy na ciało hen, hen pod nim. Mgła nie zna wybaczenia i litości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * *wzrusza ramionami* naprawdę nie wiem, co tu się zadziało. chyba chciałem być, ekhem, poŁetycki. wyszło jak wyszło.
>   * tekst z uhhhh '15. chyba. zainspirowany przedstawieniem 'diament w popielniczce' czy jakoś tak.
>   * "sil jak głeboka była twoja depresja gdy to pisałeś" tak :)
> 



	10. Piotruś Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych
> 


Tak blisko są dłonie Fukawy, tak niewiele brakuje, lecz Komaru mimo to zdąża. Kawałki kontrolera z chrzęstem upadają na kafelki, a ona przeciera oczy wierzchem dłoni i syczy do Monaki:

— Zadowolona?

— Bardzo — Monaka składa ręce i uśmiecha się fałszywie niewinnie. — Wiedziałam, że tak będzie, że Komaru Naegi– och, wybacz, nie tak już się nazywasz... — wpatruje się w nią z chorą miłością i mówi z zachwytem — Junko Enoshimo.

— Komaru, jak... — Fukawa opuszcza ręce i spogląda na Komaru ze smutkiem. — Jak mogłaś? — i nawet nie brzmi na złą, myśli Komaru, a jej serce się ściska, czuje w nim ukłucie rozpaczy.

Rozpaczy.

 

* * *

 

Dorośli krzyczą i unoszą Komaru na ramionach, a Fukawa idzie przed siebie z zamkniętymi oczami, by nie widzieć trupów dzieci. I słyszy te zachwycone okrzyki, gratulacje, słowa (zbawczyni, bohaterka, nadzieja) i to wszystko jest takie nieprawdziwe. Cała rzeczywistość zdaje się nieprawdziwa. Nie tak powinno być, lecz Fukawa zmusza się do zrozumienia, że nie mogła oczekiwać niczego innego. Rozpacz, nadzieja, wszystko to slogany, a szalę losu przeważyło dwoje martwych ludzi. 

— Wiesz, co się wydarzy — słyszy. — Ona wciąż ma klucz, Future Foundations wkroczy, więc będzie zmuszona zabić zakładnika. — Fukawa unosi jedną powiekę i widzi zamyślonego Służącego. — Otrzymacie rozpacz. I nadzieję — mówi, uśmiechnięty promiennie.

 

* * *

 

— Nie czuj urazy — Monaka prosi ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Togami nie czuje urazy. Czuje inne rzeczy, i dałby wszystko, by poczuć urazę. Ale nie odpowiada, wpatruje się intensywnie w obiektyw kamery i wymawia bezgłośnie trzy słowa, ciągle i ciągle.

— To sprawa biznesowa. Sam pewnie robiłeś gorsze rzeczy, nieprawdaż? — Monaka śmieje się cicho.

Kamera. Skupić się na niej. Nic innego. Nie może patrzeć w jej oczy, ostre i zielone, odcień intensywniejszy niż innej pary, miękkich, ciepłych, pełnych zrozumienia, kojarzących się z delikatnymi objęciami i skrywających determinację.

— Zatem żegnaj. — Monaka ponownie unosi nóż.

Wybacz mi, Naegi. Wybacz mi, Naegi. Togami zamyka oczy.

 

* * *

 

 

— Nie żyje — Makoto mówi bezdźwięcznie. — Togami... nie żyje — wyrzuca jeszcze, nim zaczyna płakać. 

— Żartujesz — szepcze Asahina. Przez łzy Makoto widzi, jak blednie. — Nie, nie, nie... — kręci głową. — Nie.

— Przykro mi — Kirigiri opuszcza wzrok. — Monaka... Monaka Towa wysłała nam... film... z jego egzekucji — cedzi, Makoto nie wie, czy z furią, czy ze smutkiem.

— Fukawa dalej tam jest... Prawda? — pyta Hagakure z przerażeniem. — Wie?

— Nie mam pojęcia — Kirigiri obejmuje Makoto ramieniem, by mógł schować twarz w jej ramieniu. — Dowództwo już zadecydowało, że zaatakują Towa.

— Zwariowali? To się skończy wojną! 

— Wiem, Asahina. Wiem. — Kirigiri też płacze, myśli Makoto, i potem – Komaru, Komaru, czemu.

 

* * *

 

 

W każdym człowieku widzi teraz– och, Komaru widzi ich rozpacz, przede wszystkim, rozpacz albo nadzieję, albo to i to, a może to jest to samo? Nie wie. Nie obchodzi jej to. Ale zastanawia się czasami. Może ta tłukąca małe ciałko kijem kobieta miała młodszego brata? A ten młody mężczyzna z krwią na ustach? Może latem uczył kuzynkę wspinania się po drzewach? A ten zataczający się staruszek mógł być nauczycielem, wychowawcą uwielbiających go dzieci. 

Naprawdę jej to nie obchodzi.

— Piękna rozpacz, nie sądzisz? — zauważa Monaka mimochodem, gdy wieczorem Komaru siada obok niej. — Dziś wyjątkowo intensywna. — Wyjmuje z włosów Komaru spinki z Mononiedźwiedziem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **cw: przemoc; śmierć postaci.**
>   * *spogląda na tytuł* *spogląda w obiektyw kamery* :v
>   * staroć, z czasów premiery drae. co poradzić, bad end drae był naprawdę ciekawy - przynajmniej dla nastoletniego mnie. :vvv
>   * nie wiem, czy wyszło, ale ten tekścik miał być 5 x 100 słow. idk. serio. gugle drajf mówi, że nie wyszło, ale kij mu w oko.
>   * w każdym razie - dziś to ostatni rozdział, który wrzucam. jako że nie mam własnego kompa, a nie lubię pieprzyć się z html-em na telefonie, muszę korzystać z kafejki internetowej - oh well. ale za to - zapowiedź. opublikuję jako część tej kolekcji również moje dłuższe fiki po polsku, które napisałem iks lat temu. nie wiem, czy będą lepsze od tego, co jest teraz, ale No Cusz. not like anyone cares ;3c
> 



	11. Tęsknota

Powstałe zbyt szybko zabudowania Future Foundation nie mogły się podobać. Toporne bloki niemalowanego betonu na pośpiesznie uprzątniętych ruinach dawnych przedmieść, obrośnięte drutem kolczastym i wieżyczkami snajperów. A, mimo to, na ich widok Togami uśmiecha się nieznacznie. A może uśmiecha się na widok biegnącego w jego stronę Naegiego, za którym podąża spacerowym krokiem Kirigiri, oboje promieniejący zadowoleniem.

— Aż tak sprawy się pogorszyły podczas mojej nieobecności? — pyta Togami sucho, gdy Naegi jest już blisko.

— Nic ci nie jest, naprawdę! — Naegi wykrzykuje z radością i obejmuje mocno go w pasie. Togami odruchowo cofa się o krok, po czym niepewnie kładzie dłonie na ramionach Makoto i na chwilę zamyka oczy. Skupia się na dotyku, zapachu, dźwiękach, aż Naegi się cofa i pociera szyję z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Cóż za entuzjazm — Togami kręci głową. — Czyli jest gorzej niż myślałem.

— Nawet nie — mówi Kirigiri, stając obok Naegiego. — Udało nam się... — i zaczyna relacjonować ważniejsze wydarzenia z minionego tygodnia, a Togami słucha tylko częściowo, gdyż jego myśli uciekają w stronę Naegiego, jego oczu i uśmiechu, i miękkich włosów, i szczupłych ramion pod materiałem garnituru, i– i Kirigiri patrzy na niego znacząco.

— Musisz być zmęczony — zauważa. — Omówimy zatem te sprawy później. — Skłania głowę i odwraca się. Rzuca przez ramię — Miło mieć cię z powrotem — i odchodzi.

— Zgadzam się z nią — Naegi uśmiecha się. — Było... dziwnie. Cicho. Asahina nie miała z kim się kłócić.

— Za tym aspektem pobytu tutaj akurat nie tęskniłem — ostatnio słowo mu się wymyka. Naegi przechyla głowę i mruży oczy z robawieniem.

— Tęskniłem — wydycha cicho, i jakoś tak nagle jego palce obejmują dłoń Togamiego. — Bałem się, że... że nie wrócisz, albo wrócisz bez Komaru... cóż — śmieje się niezręcznie. — Naprawdę... byłoby bez ciebie... byłbym... um. — Znowu pociera kark i nagle znajduje się bliżej, znacznie bliżej. — Um. No.

— Naegi, kilka dni beze mnie i już straciłeś zdolność składania słów w zdania? — Togami ostrożnie chowa za drwinami ciepłe słowa, "zatem nie będziesz musiał za mną już tęsknić".

— Au — Naegi przykłada wolną dłoń do serca i krzywi się. Jego uśmiech z nieśmiałego przekształca się w nieco diaboliczny — Bolało, zatem będę musiał cię uciszyć. Lepiej? Słowa — chwali się. 

Togami już jest gotów mu sarkastycznie pogratulować, ale Naegi nagle ciągnie go za krawat, by móc pocałować go prosto w usta. 

Cóż, myśli trochę później, z ramionami pełnymi zaspanego Makoto, naprawdę tęskniłem. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń.**
>   * fik napisany na urodziny togamiego w 2016, tak mi się wydaje. może 2015. cholera wie. w każdym razie, gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, [tu jest wersja po angielsku.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098847/chapters/34970816)
>   * fik ten jest, że tak to określę, równie ciekawy, co biały chleb. czyli ni chuja.
> 



	12. Viscum album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń**
> 


Cała szkoła pachnie ciasteczkami i sosną. Makoto spogląda na kolejną choinkę, przesadnie wielką i ozdobioną jak wszystkie niezliczone poprzedniczki, i wzdycha z uśmiechem. Co jak co, ale w kwestii świąt Akademia się nie patyczkowała. Korytarze wyglądają jak wyciągnięte z amerykańskiego filmu – tu drzewo, tam girlanda, pod grzejnikiem skarpeta, a na suficie... O. Makoto odsuwa się na bok, by nie stać blisko jemioły. Przechodząca przed nim Fukawa rzuca mu złe spojrzenie. 

Nie, Makoto nie zamierza zaciągnąć jej pod tę cholerną kępę liści. Maizono też nie (choć ją zaklepał już Leon), ani Ikusaby, ani żadnej innej dziewczyny. Chłopaka żadnego też nie, nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał. Wzdycha, tym razem smutniej, oraz, wsadziwszy dłonie do kieszeni bluzy, kontynuuje obserwację nienaturalnie świeżego pęczka, myśląc o pewnych ustach, niebieskich oczach, szerokich ramionach pod materiałem marynarki...

— Doprawdy żałosny widok, Naegi. Mało teraz w tej szkole przeszkód?

Makoto zastanawia się, czy pomyśleć "o wilku mowa", czy raczej "no kurwa".

— Hej, Togami-kun — mówi żałośnie, odwracając się do niego i uśmiechając słabo. — W–wybacz. Po prostu się, um... — macha dłoniami, jakby miało to cokolwiek wyjaśnić, a Togami patrzy na niego z przyganą tymi lodowymi oczami, i, cholera, czemu on ma takie ciemne rzęsy, zupełnie jak... Makoto chowa dłonie w kieszeniach, wyciera je z potu o materiał i wyjmuje, czując ciepło na policzkach.

— Spodziewałem się — krzywi się Togami, mierząc go wzrokiem – że... O. 

Makoto, czując się jak skończony debil, podąża za jego spojrzeniem i dociera do tej pierdolonej jemioły. Cudnie. No cudniej być nie mogło, Togami teraz albo zacznie z niego drwić, albo coś wydedukuje, albo...

Albo się nachyli i ucałuje kącik ust Makoto, nim odwróci się, rzuci:

— Siódma, mój pokój, nie spóźnij się — i odejdzie.

Makoto przez chwilę gapi się, próbując przetworzyć całą tę sytuację, aż wreszcie się uśmiecha. Niech tradycji stanie się zadość, hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * macie czasem tak, że podczas przeglądania swojego gdrive'a znajdujecie fik, o którym totalnie zapomnieliście? bo to jest taki fik. nie pamiętam, kiedy, gdzie i czemu go napisałem. :v
>   * tak, tytuł to łacińska nazwa jemioły. tak, serio mi wena uciekła. życie, kochani, życie.
> 



	13. Ciężkie serce do noszenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


_ Atmosfera buzuje napięciem, Makoto ma wrażenie, że w chmurach rozpaczy przeskakują iskry. Jedna wpada mu do głowy i podsuwa myśl – to jest to, ten moment, od którego zależy koniec gry. Muszę zakończyć tę rozpacz, tu i teraz, natychmiast. _

_ Żadne słowa nie przechodzą mu na myśl. Szuka ich, przełykając nerwowo ślinę i spoglądając po zamrożonych w przerażeniu twarzach. Junko uśmiecha się gorzko, gdy pięć dłoni uderza w przyciski. _

_ — Wygrałam. Wspaniałe uczucie... Nie, nie wspaniałe. Ta nadzieja. Ugh, OBRZYDLISTWO! — otrząsa się z furią i wywrzaskuje — I co żeście narobili?! Daliście mi nadzieję! Nienawidzę was! I kocham... — kładzie dłoń na policzku i spogląda Makoto w oczy, bo tylko on nie ma ich opuszczonych — Tak was kocham. Rozpaczy, cudownej rozpaczy... _

_ I potem Makoto nie pamięta kilku minut, za to nagle pamięta dwa lata. Śmiech i płacz, radość i smutek, wycieczki i projekty, oglądanie filmów do północy i prace nad zabezpieczeniem szkoły, i miłość, łzy, ból, ale i nadzieję na dobre jutro– _

_ — Makoto — pada jego imię. Wypowiedziane zdziwionym tonem po raz pierwszy. Albo tysięczny? Nie ma czasu na uniesienie głowy i otrząśnięcie się z szoku, bo znowu znajduje się na ławce, a blok za nim uderza (ŁUP ŁUP ŁUP) i uderza, posyłając wibracje w sam szpik jego kości. Zaciska drżące zęby i ciągle patrzy na dłonie. Małe, delikatne, z krótkimi palcami, które tak pasowały do innych, zgrabnych i szczupłych... _

_ (ŁUP ŁUP ŁUP) _

_ Dłonie w rękawiczkach. _

_ (ŁUP ŁUP) _

_ Coraz bliżej. Bierze wdech– _

_ (ŁUP) _

 

* * *

 

— Co teraz? — pyta Aoi, wpatrując się w Enoshimę z przestrachem. — Co teraz z nami?

— Jak to co? — Junko opiera pięści na biodrach i odchyla triumfalnie głowę — Nic! Nic wam nie zrobimy, bo osiągnęliśmy swój cel. Takoż mówiliśmy. 

— N–nie pierdol — jąka się Touko z nienawiścią. — J–jakbyś miała z–zostawić nas s–s–samych sobie... B–bzdury! N–nie uwierzę w to!

— Rób, co chcesz — Enoshima wzrusza ramionami. — Nie obchodzi mnie to.

  
  
  


Wypracowują rutynę, rytm dnia. O ósmej śniadanie, o pierwszej obiad, o siódmej kolacja. Asahina spędza czas na basenie, Togami w bibliotece, Fukawa w swojej sypialni, a Hagakure w pokoju rekreacyjnym. Enoshima pojawia się rzadko, mówi mało i znika jak duch. Kirigiri widuje się tylko na posiłkach. Nie mówi nic. 

Znienacka pojawia się w bibliotece, z rulonami papieru pod pachą. Togami patrzy na nią przelotnie i widzi kilka osób (Kirigiri z wspomnień, Kirigiri z gry, Kirigiri podczas sądów, Kirigiri teraz). Nie komentuje.

— Rysowałam plan szkoły — mówi mu bez powitania. — Śledziłam Enoshimę. Włamałam się do jej komputera.

— Gratulacje — odpowiada jej Togami bez emocji. Pociera skronie. Dzisiaj mijają dokładnie dwa miesiące i trzynaście dni od egzekucji Makoto.

Kirigiri rozwija na niezajętym książkami skrawku stołu plany. Togami, wbrew sobie, patrzy na nie i zaczyna rozmowę. Rozmowę z Kyouko (tą ze wspomnień), przeplataną długimi przerwami milczenia i monosylabicznymi akceptacjami faktów. Bez nadziei, ale i bez rozpaczy. To jakiś początek.

  
  
  


Zaczynają spędzać czas razem. Asahina z Fukawą i Hagakure, Togami z Kirigiri. We dwoje trudniej niż w troje, napotykają wiele przeszkód – jakby zrobionych z braku trzeciej osoby, czyli... Nie, nie myśleć o tym, nie myśleć o Makoto, to najważniejsze. Nie załamywać się. Nie dawać Enoshimie satysfakcji.

We dwoje trudniej niż w troje, ale, gdy cała piątka działa razem, jakoś o tym nie myślą. Dzielące ich różnice są zbyt duże do ominięcia, zatem często milczą lub rozchodzą się do pokoi, lecz – jest trochę lepiej. Nieznacznie. Niezauważalnie prawie. Widać to tylko w cieniach uśmiechów, pierwszych od egzekucji– pierwszych od kilku miesięcy. Pracują nad tym. Szukają wspólnych gruntów, ponieważ jednak spędzą resztę życia razem. Nie chcą wychodzić, zamienić spokojną rozpacz szkoły, cichą i mglistą, na dziką i prymitywną rozpacz poszarpanego świata na zewnątrz. Są zbyt zmęczeni.

Nie ma mordów. Syo nie pojawia się. Nie ma awantur.

Za jaką cenę, zastanawiają się czasem.

  
  
  


Który to dzień, myśli Togami bez specjalnego zainteresowania. Przestał liczyć, gdy doszedł do pięciu tysięcy. Ile miesięcy temu to było? Ile lat? 

— Nie, ile razy ci mówiłam, Yuuta, nie możesz... Wybacz, Byakuya, nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać.

— Mm. — Patrzy, jak Asahina wybiera książkę dla syna. 

— Idź, niech tata ci poczyta, powinien teraz wróżyć cioci — odsyła go, po czym zwraca się do Togamiego, jej okrągła twarz naznaczona zmartwieniem — Przestań ciągle tu siedzieć. — Ujmuje jego wolną rękę i ściska delikatnie. — Makoto by nie chciał widzieć cię takiego.

— Może — mówi bez emocji. — Ale nie żyje. Nie zapytam go, nieważne, co nie zrobić. Nic go nie zwróci.

Asahina tylko pociera jego ramię i udaje, że zaciskające się mocniej palce wcale nie miażdżą jej dłoni.

  
  
  


— Nic nowego, jak zwykle, nie znalazłam — mówi Kirigiri, zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni, i siada obok Togamiego. Oboje są w strojach gimnastycznych, zgrzani i wycieńczeni po meczu siatkówki. 

— Może to i lepiej — mówi Togami jak zwykle, patrząc na dziurę w ścianie, gdzie kiedyś była kamera. Enoshima zaczęła je stopniowo usuwać, dochodząc do wniosku, że Akademia nie dostarcza już zadowalającej ilości rozpaczy.

Siedzą przez chwilę w milczeniu. Za drzwiami Hagakure śmieje się z synem, a Asahina rozmawia z Fukawą.

— Tęsknię za Makoto — przyznaje Kyouko cicho. Brzmi to jak wyznanie miłości. Byakuya wzdycha cicho i obejmuje ją ramieniem.

— Ja też — mówi szeptem. W innych okolicznościach byłby zazdrosny, wściekły, walczyłby– ale teraz nie ma to sensu. Nic nie ma sensu, więc całuje Kyouko, która odpowiada tym samym przez całą noc, smutną i fałszywą.

  
  
  


Nazywają swoją córkę Lilli. Opowiadają jej o świecie na zewnątrz, lecz ani ona, ani Yuuta go nie pojmuje. Enoshima pojawia się, składa na dziecięcych policzkach soczyste pocałunki i znika, uśmiechnięta triumfalnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **cw: śmierć postaci; przekleństwa; niegraficzna scena erotyczna.**
>   * fik z... 2015? chyba wtedy polubiłem togiri. mega ciekawy ship.
>   * tytuł zwinąłem z piosenki florence and the machine "heavy heart to carry". może i z tłajlajta, ale wciąż daje czadu.
>   * "ej skąd wziąłeś pomysł na imię tej całej córki?" zapytano. spojrzałem w dal, gdzie majaczyła się gimnazjalna mania na punkcie hetalii, i wzruszyłem ramionami. "a chuj wie" rzekłem z uśmiechem równie szerokim i fałszywym, jak biodra modelki z instagrama na jej zdjęciu profilowym.
>   * formatowanie wzięło i zdechło. ech. a tak ładnie żarło dotychczas.
> 



	14. Nocami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń**
> 


Noce nigdy nie były zupełnie ciemne, nawet mimo smogu zasłaniającego księżyc. Po zmroku palono zwłoki, więc mrok rozświetlały upiorne, czerwone ogniki. Widząc to pierwszej nocy, nikt nie spał – przywarli do okien w zrujnowanym apartamentowcu, oglądając porozrzucone światełka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Makoto nie był wyjątkiem – do czasu. To on zaczął nie patrzeć w noc. Gdy chmury przybierały zabarwioną zachodzącym słońcem barwę krwi, siadał pod oknem i wymuszał normalną rozmowę. Pozostali dołączyli i nie patrzyli na wojnę za szybami, siedzieli obok Naegiego i zamykali oczy. 

Noce nigdy nie były zupełnie bezpieczne, nawet mimo przygasającej wojny. Po zmroku ognie mogły podpalić i ich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * *wzrusza ramionami*
>   * fik z... 2014. 2013? nie wiem. jakoś wtedy.
>   * fun fact: w ramach ~treningu pisarskiego~ pewnej nocy napisałem z siedem drabbli tego typu, angstowe i mega edgy. no i nawet nie wiem, czy te drabble cokolwiek dały lmao
> 



	15. Cisza ogłuszyła

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **cw: przemoc; opis tortur; krew; śmierć głównej postaci.**
> 


Dwadzieścia cztery godziny – i śmierć. Nie wiesz, czy to makabryczny, niekończący się sen, czy rzeczywistość. Junko, nieśmiertelna bogini nowego świata, śmieje się i płacze jednocześnie, zadając rękami zamaskowanych sług kolejne, coraz to wymyślniejsze, tortury małemu chłopcu nadziei, który przestał krzyczeć w dziewiątej godzinie.

Piętnaście godzin – i śmierć. Skuci, bezradni, możecie tylko patrzeć przez weneckie lustro, jak z małego Makoto powoli uchodzi życie, i liczyć czas. Dwunasta godzina – utrata przytomności. Budzą go. Otwiera podbite oczy z trudem i, stwierdzając prawdziwość otaczającego go koszmaru, znowu przenikliwie wrzeszczy. Cichnie po godzinie, ale odgłosy jego masakry wciąż dźwieczą ci w uszach.

Jedenaście godzin – i śmierć. Świat wokół przybrał barwę krwistej czerwieni, wszystko w niej skąpane – zmaltretowane ciałko w pokoju obok, paznokcie towarzyszy wbijające się w ich dłonie, śmiech bogini. Śmierć jest czerwona, przemyka ci przez pożerany przez rozpacz umysł, w piętnastej godzinie.

Dziewięć godzin – i śmierć. Boże, mój nieistniejący Boże, niech ten niezłomny Makoto wreszcie się załamie i umrze, nie możesz patrzeć na to wszystko. Odwracasz wzrok, lecz okrutna w swej delikatności Junko powoli, powolutku, jakby z sadystyczną przyjemnością rozdrapywała ledwo co zagojoną ranę, opiera swe palce na twoim policzku i naciska, byś nadal mógł patrzeć. Rozpacz dla niego, rozpacz dla was – on przecież nie wie, że tam jesteście. Już dwudziesta pierwsza godzina, nie uciekaj, zaraz to się skończy, a szkoda.

Jedna godzina – i śmierć. Umierająca nadzieja trzyma chłopca przytomnego, przez moment patrzy czystym wzrokiem prosto w twoje oczy, jakby wiedział, że tam jesteś, lecz kolejny cios i znowu spojrzenie skaziła rozpacz. Rozbija cię to w drzazgi, zaczynasz zanosić się histerycznym płaczem, i na nic uspokajające, zacierane szlochem słowa przyjaciół, na nic upokorzenie, wszystko na nic, te tygodnie szkoły, te lata wpajania obojętności, wszystko ci zabrała. I wtedy padają ostatnie słowa chłopca.

— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego. Kocham was. Kocham cię, T–

I śmierć. Ogłuszający huk wystrzału. Jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech bogini śmierci. Więcej krwi na posadzce. Dość już, dość, prosisz, upodlony do granic prosisz o śmierć, i ona ją daje, bogini śmierci, jesteś jej wdzięczny, kochasz ją, smak jej rozpaczy.

 

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny – i śmierć. Nie wiesz, czy to makabryczny, niekończący się sen, czy rzeczywistość...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * no cóż. no... cóż. nie mam nic na usprawiedliwienie. 
>   * inspirowane tekstem szeh @Szeherezadaa, zdajsie z fairy tail :v tytuł z piosenki jem '24'.
>   * *popatruje ze smutkiem na ten tekst* jezu. niech ktoś skombinuje mopa, bo łangst leci jak z kranu.
> 



	16. wady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


Kiedy przestaliśmy być sobą, zastanawia się Makoto.

(Aoi wskakuje do basenu, lecz, zamiast mechanicznie wykonywać ćwiczenia, leży na powierzchni i gapi się w sufit. Wychodzi po paru minutach, a z szatni dobiega szloch i powtarzanie imienia.)

(Byakuya przegląda książkę o ekonomii bez zainteresowania, nim ją odkłada. Mówi, iż nie zainteresowała go, i porzuca rosnący stos.)

(Kyoko kuca przed rozciągniętym martwym ciałem. Patrzy się na nie martwo, nim odchodzi bez słowa, a sprawa trafia do nierozwiązanych.)

(Touko gniecie kartkę i, wybiegając z pokoju, rzuca nią do przepełnionego kosza. Nie trafia, zniszczony, niezapisany papier upada na podłogę, upstrzoną białymi kulkami.)

(Yasuhiro zmiata karty ze stołu jednym ruchem. Wychodzi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż je depcze.)

Może rozpacz dotknęła i nas, uśmiecha się gorzko.

(Makoto upada, gdy szczęście go zawodzi i nie udaje się mu uniknąć kuli snajpera. Krzyczałby o pomoc, ale nie ma nadziei, że ktoś przyjdzie, więc umiera w ciszy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **cw: śmierć postaci.**
>   * pamiętacie, jak wspominałem o manii drabbli? to właśnie kolejny z kolekcji. i chyba (sic) najlepszy. wiem, wiem, żaden z tekstów tutaj nie spełnia standardów, nawet moich :v
>   * tytuł... chuj wie skąd. może z piosenki daughter. może nie. ;3c
> 



	17. Potem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń.** chyba.
> 


Rozpacz i rażące promienie słońca to pierwsze rzeczy, które Makoto odczuwa po otwarciu wrót. Pierwsza wypełnia pustkę po cieniu nadziei, że Junko kłamała, że świat wcale nie upadł, że sześcioro uczniów wcale nie widzi ruin. Druga była raczej do przewidzenia – przecież spędzili w akademii kilka tygodni – a może lat? Nie ma to znaczenia.   
  
Nim biorą się za odważną misję ocalenia ludzkości od zarazy, muszą najpierw zająć się bardziej prozaicznymi rzeczami – takimi jak znalezienie schronienia. Propozycja zatrzymania się w szkole przez chwilę wisi w powietrzu, nim szybko ulatuje. Już tam nie wrócą.   
  
Niemal całe miasto wygląda niczym po przejściu tsunami. W pewnym momencie mijają resztki domu Aoi. Dziewczyna nic nie mówi, lecz Makoto przez resztę dnia, aż znajduje azyl w tylko częściowo zniszczonym szpitalu, zerka na nią z niepokojem, obawiając się ujrzenia oznak rozpaczy.   
  
— Jak mogłeś zachować się tak niedorzecznie?! Myślałeś w ogóle, co czynisz? Spodziewałem się po tobie nieco większej inteligencji niż tej, którą okazałeś, Naegi!    
— Przepraszam, Togami-kun...    
— Cicho bądź i w końcu zacznij... — Makoto przestaje słuchać wywodów zapienionego Byakuyi i patrzy z zamyśleniem na owiniętą bandażem rękę. Zdecydowanie musi wymyślić lepszy sposób na rozprzestrzenianie swojej nadziei.   
  
Parę dni po tym wydarzeniu kończy się jedzenie. Natychmiast wszyscy idą na poszukiwania, lecz tylko Yasuhiro nie wraca z pustymi rękami. Dzieląc niewielką zdobycz pomiędzy pięcioro głodnych nastolatków, śmieje się przesadnie głośno, że wywróżył, gdzie to znajdzie. Nie mając serc, by kazać mu się zamknąć, wszyscy się cicho śmieją – nawet Kyoko. Jednakże Makoto zauważa, jak mało w tym przekonania, więc kończy swą porcję z narastającym poczuciem winy.   
  
Dopiero później jest w stanie zrozumieć, skąd to uczucie. Podczas jednej z bezsennych nocy, zazwyczaj spędzanych na słuchaniu powolnych oddechów przyjaciół, zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej zostać w akademii. Wystarczy jednak parę godzin snu, spędzonych na śnieniu koszmarów o tej dziesiątce nieszczęśliwych ludzi, by na jakiś czas zapomnieć o tej myśli.    
  
Po raz pierwszy od wyjścia pojawia się Genocider – w odpowiedniej chwili. Wystarczy kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund, by na twarzach atakujących szpital potworów, niegodnych miana ludzi, pojawiła się upojna rozpacz z własnej śmierci. Niegdysiejsza seryjna morderczyni patrzy na zmrożonych w trwodze pozostałych uczniów i śmieje się złowieszczo:   
— Ej, róbmy to częściej!   
  
Następnej nocy, gdy Sho cicho syczy przez sen, Makoto zastanawia się, czy jako jedyna nie zgodziłaby się na powrót do akademii.   
  
Ma rację, lecz żałuje tego – dziewczyna wraca bez niczego, nawet bez swojego zwyczajowego, sadystycznego uśmiechu. Wkrótce potem, gdy Touko przejmuje kontrolę, zastanawia się, czy nie była to forma zemsty – a może nawet i seryjna morderczyni nie jest w stanie wytrzymać ponownego widoku dawnej klatki.   
  
Makoto znowu zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej – dla ich wszystkich, dla jego przyjaciół – byłoby poddać się wtedy rozpaczy – zwłaszcza, że plan uratowania świata nie ma sensu. Tym razem nie jest w stanie zapomnieć tej myśli.    
  
— Mam nadzieję — mocny akcent na to słowo wyrywa go z zamyślenia — że się nie poddałeś. — Patrzy w górę i przez chwilę widzi szalone oczy Junko, lecz po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko Kyoko. Uśmiecha się do niej najlepiej, jak tylko umie, i zaprzecza, lecz (niegdyś) światowej sławy detektywa nie da się oszukać i przez parę dni ma wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą na niego z uwagą.   
  
Nie kłamał. Poddaje się dopiero, gdy kolejna wyprawa nic nie przynosi, a prawdopodobieństwo śmierci z głodu wzrasta. Pociesza się tym, że lepsza taka niż z ręki przyjaciół – lecz nie dla niego. Poczucie winy wymazuje z jego pamięci nadzieję.   
  
Nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczynają go budzić krzyki pogrążonych w koszmarach przyjaciół. To wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet uparty i arogancki Byakuya, nawet silna i cicha Kyoko, nawet uśmiechnięta z niemal niewidocznym przymusem Aoi – że to wciąż dzieci, które przeszły zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.   
  
Ucieka do jednej z odległych łazienek, by nikt go nie usłyszał, i dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie, by wszystkie tłumione pod fasadą optymizmu emocje z niego uciekły. Mimo to, ktoś go znajduje. Przez ułamek sekundy myśli, że to Kyoko, lecz dopiero dotyk zniszczonego garnituru i poirytowany, męski głos, rozlegający się tuż nad jego uchem, sprawia, że zdaje sobie sprawę, iż niezgrabnie obejmuje go ostatnia osoba, której by się spodziewał.   
  
Rozumie, że Junko osiągnęła swój cel.   
  
Future Foundation zjawia się w ostatniej chwili. Oficjalne słowa, zarys całej sytuacji ("słyszeliśmy o uciekinierach z Akademii Nadziei – szansa, byście byli skażeni rozpaczą, jest niska, ergo, uznano was za doskonałych kandydatów do przystąpienia w nasze szeregi"), pomarańczowe koce – Makoto kojarzy je z jakiegoś serialu, który kiedyś oglądał, i nie może powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu – i wielokrotnie powtarzane jedno słowo, które powoli zapada w serca nastolatków.    
  
Makoto chyba znowu czuje nadzieję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * dobre pół minuty zastanawiałem się, czy nie dałem już jakiemuś fikowi takiego tytułu. okazało się, że nie. pamięć? a co to takiego??? :OOOc
>   * w gdocs ten fik zwie się 'co to kurwa jest' - adekwatna nazwa, gdyż wygrzebałem go z otchłani mojego bloga (nie pytajcie, pliz) i nie byłem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy go napisałem. cóż.
>   * wybaczcie lekką ciszę (tu mrugam w stronę @Proko), mam na głowie mnóstwo rzeczy. dorosłe życie ssie tbh.
> 



	18. Superlicealny Kabareciarz kontratakuje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń.** ot, jest lekkie pda, ale tyle. tym razem ;^3c
> 


— Komaeda. Komaeda.

Nagito ma ochotę paskudnie zakląć, gdy przewraca się na bok, opiera na łokciu i spogląda na absolutnie spokojnego Kamukurę złym wzrokiem, zwiastującym rychłą utratę minimum dwóch kończyn.

— Wiesz może, która jest godzina? — pyta go z fałszywą ciekawością. Oczywiście, Izuru wyrecytuje definicję sarkazmu, lecz go w rzeczywistości nie odróżni od normalnej odpowiedzi, więc odpowiada bez zawahania:

— Druga trzynaście w nocy, strefa czasowa...

— Nieważne. — Komaeda opada z powrotem na miękkie poduszki i masuje czoło. — W każdym razie, czego pragniesz o tak nieboskiej porze? — wzdycha.

— Potrzebuję twojej asysty.

— Poproś Hajime albo Sonię.

— Twoja pomoc będzie najprawdopodobniej najlepsza. — Kamukura nie chce nawet drgnąć, do diabła z nim. — Zresztą, Hinata uparł się, że mam poprosić ciebie.

— Dobra. — Komaeda się poddaje, chce już tylko wrócić do przerwanego snu o puszystych psach. — O co chodzi?

— Hinata chce, bym nauczył się śmiać.

Nagito nakrywa głowę kołdrą i zamyka oczy.

 — Idź spać, Kamukura.

 

* * *

 

Poranek nie jest lepszy.

 — Zastanawiam się — Kamukura miesza swoją zieloną herbatę z zastanowieniem — która metoda będzie najefektywniejsza w osiągnięciu zamierzonego celu.

 — Łaskotki? — Ibuki wypija duszkiem trzecie espresso. — O, o, to jest to! Totalnie totalnie to-to-to! Pozwól Ibuki, by cię połaskotała!

 — To... znaczy? — Kamukura patrzy na nią bez emocji.

 — Drażnienie wrażliwych części ciała w symulacji ataku, chodząca Wikipedio — Komaeda wrzuca cukier do swojej kawy, uśmiechając się nieprzyjaźnie.

 — I to ma być... śmieszne. 

 — Bo jest! — Ibuki prostuje się i uderza dłońmi o stół, na szczęście obaj mężczyzni zdążyli unieść swoje filiżanki, chroniąc ich zawartość przed wylaniem. — Zobaczysz, pokochasz to-to-to! Zwłaszcza, że Ibuki to-to-to mistrzyni w tym-tym-tym! Czasem doprowadza samą siebie do śmiechu! — Pociera nos w zadowoleniu — Chodź tu, Izu-chan!

Oczywiście, metoda zawodzi. Albo Ibuki. Nagito nie wie i mu z tym dobrze.

 

* * *

 

 — Komedie.

Kamukura wypowiada to słowo tak, jakby było nazwą wyjątkowo paskudnej choroby.

 — Tak, komedie.

 — Mamy je oglądać.

 — Przypuszczam, że taki był zamysł ich twórców.

Komaeda wzrusza ramionami i wciska pudełka DVD w dłonie Kamukury.

 — A teraz przestań narzekać i je oglądajmy. Może zadziałają.

Po wytknięciu przez niego pierwszych pięciu błędów logicznych Nagito już wie, że nie, nie zadziałają.

 

* * *

 

— Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś te filmy?

 — Od Akane.

 — Nie spodziewałbym się.

 — Relaksują ją — Komaeda rozkłada ręce z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

 

* * *

 

Souda i jego kiepskie dowcipy raczej nie odniosą sukcesu, ale Komaedzie, choć się nie przyzna, kończą się opcje, a Hajime zabronił używać gazu rozweselającego.

(Kamukura na moment patrzy w dal, gdy rozmawia z właścicielem swojego ciała, i mówi w końcu:

 — Powiedział, że...

 — Przekaż wszystko dokładnie, co do słowa. — Nagito wie, że Kamukura to robi, a przynajmniej oddaje ogólny sens, ale, hej, pewną satysfakcję sprawia mu widok grzecznego chłopczyka walczącego z nie do końca grzecznym słownictwem Hinaty.

 — Um. — Kamukura marszczy brew, co oznacza najwyższe zmieszanie. — Powiedział, że nie ma, um, kurwa, mowy, że nie zgadza się na żadne pierdolone oszustwa i że mam śmiać się szczerze.

 — Zawsze można było spróbować. — Komaeda poprawia płaszcz z niezadowoleniem.)

 — Dobra, obczajcie to — Souda szczerzy zęby w zadowoleniu. — Jak nazywa się kosmonauta grający w koszykówkę?

 — Sprawny fizycznie kosmonata zdający sobie sprawę, że od jego kondycji oraz zdolności pracy w zespole należy powodzenie operacji — Kamukura odpowiada sucho.

 — Nie. Nie! Co to– co to ma– Nieważne. Koszmonauta. Łapiesz? Kosz-monauta... Ha! — Souda zaczyna chichotać. Mija chwila, nim ociera łzy z powiek i rzuca następnym żartem — A w jakiej walucie płacą ptaki?

Kamukura już otwiera usta, by zapewne stwierdzić, że ptaki nie mają wystarczającej inteligencji, by mogły operować pojęciem pieniądza, ale Souda go ubiega:

 — Wróblach!

 — Souda-san — mówi Komaeda uprzejmie, choć odczuwa przelotną chęć walnięcia głową w ścianę — nauczyłeś się tego, by móc, cytuję, podrywać laski, tak?

 — Ano — entuzjastyczne kiwanie głową.

 — To tłumaczy, czemu nie masz dziewczyny. — Kamukura wzdycha.

 — To było niemiłe.

 

* * *

 

 — Hajime...

 — Mm? 

 — Skąd ten pomysł, by rozbawić... Kamukurę?

 — Nie nazwałeś go brzydkimi słowa, gratu-kurwa-lacje. Po prostu... chcę, dobra?

 — Lecz czemu ja, a nie... Powiedzmy, Tanaka?

 — Gundam? Naprawdę, Nagito?

 — Na pewno jest śmieszniejszy niż ja.

 — Przynajmniej wiesz, że twoje żarty też ssą.

 — Ej.

 — Wybacz, kochany, ale taka jest prawda.

 — Robię to tylko dla ciebie, wiesz?

 — Kocham cię, szczęściarzu.

 — Przecież wiem.

 — Wierzysz w to w końcu?

 — Chyba tak. Tak i nie. Nie, gdy zmuszasz mnie do wywołania śmiechu u człowieka z, wybacz łacinę, największym kijem w tyłku, jakiego znam. A znam Peko, Kirigiri i Togamiego.

 

* * *

 

 Komaedzie kończą się opcje, choć nie zamierza tego przyznać.

 — Kończą nam się opcje — Kamukura kiwa głową z powagą.

Cóż, on to przyznaje za niego.

 — Śmieszne filmiki z kotami? — Nagito sugeruje bez przekonania.

 — Czyżbyście oszaleli?! — huczy znienacka Tanaka. — Kotów przeznaczeniem nie jest bawić śmiertelników, a sprawować rządy na tej–

 — Spokojnie, Tanaka-san — Sonia ciągnie go za rękaw, uśmiechając się słodko. — Nie ma potrzeby się denerwować.

 — Witaj, Sonia — Kamukura posyła jej ćwierćuśmiech. Jedną ósmą uśmiechu. Albo i nawet jedną szesnastą.

 — Dzień dobry, Kamukura-san — Sonia kłania się nieco. — Podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę, wybaczcie mi to nieodpowiednie zachowanie — dodaje ciszej, gdy Gundam już kroczy, uspokojony, w stronę kuchni, zapewne postraszyć Hanamurę. 

 — Nic się nie stało, Soniu — Komaeda uśmiecha się nieco. 

 — Koizumi-san nakręciła kiedyś parę filmików z kotkami Tanaki-san, a że Future Foundation ostatnio przywiozło na jej prośbę całą jej twórczość z okresu, mm, ostatnich paru lat... — Sonia skłania wdzięcznie głowę.

 — Nie zaszkodzi spróbować — stwierdza Kamukura bez emocji, dopijając kawę. — Dziękuję, Soniu.

 — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — kobieta uśmiecha się promiennie.

 

* * *

 

 

 — Zaczynam podejrzewać, że koty w procesie ewolucji zamieniły wapno w swych kościach na bardziej elastyczną substancję. — Kamukura mruży oczy i przygląda się uważniej uroczemu persowi zajętemu próbą złapania własnego ogona. 

Komaeda nie jest w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać pragnienia uderzenia dłonią w czoło.

 

* * *

 

— To nie ma sensu — Nagito kręci głową z niezadowoleniem. — Hajime, wybacz, lecz nic z tego. Kamukura, mógłbyś mi go tu dać?

 — Hinata mówi, że nie zamierza się poddać.

 — Hajime, znajdę ci czekoladę, dobra? Nawet... dwie... — Komaeda urywa, widząc błysk w oku Kamukury.

 — Czekolada?

 

* * *

 

 — Mogliśmy pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. — Nagito wzdycha, opierając policzek o ramię partnera.

 — Mogliśmy, lecz tego nie zrobiliśmy. Mówi się trudno — Hajime rozczesuje palcami miękkie włosy drugiego mężczyzny.

 — Nie sądziłem, że on umie się śmiać. — Komaeda wpatruje się w bezchmurne niebo z namysłem.

 — Nie nazwałbym tego dźwięku śmiechem, raczej... — Hajime szuka odpowiednich słów, nim kończy — chichotem zachwytu.

 — Dość... dziwne zestawienie.

 — Powiedział ten normalny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * fik z 2015, gdy miałem znajomą, której hc nt. post-game kamukury były zajebiste. do tej pory się ich trzymam, nawet po tym shitstormie, jakim było dr3.
>   * suchary nie moje, wygooglowane. tak suche, że aż muszę się napić. *siorbie kawkę z maka za dwa zeta* mm, latte na sojowym, hell yeah.
>   * powinienem teraz rozsyłać cefałki. zamiast tego publikuję mój bullshit. sil be like: *pada na podłogę, unosi rękę z kciukiem w górze* kurwa rzondze.
> 



	19. Plastry z Hello Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń**
> 


Może i ten dom miał pięć pięter, wystrojonych w jednakowe stroje lokajów z przyklejonymi do twarzy uśmiechami oraz gigantyczny telewizor w pokoju, ale poza tym Byakuya nie mógł znaleźć nic ciekawego. Chłopiec westchnął i opadł na przesadnie miękkie łóżko, marszcząc brwi w sposób, który podpatrzył u ojca. Wszyscy pojechali na jakąś konferencję, zostawiając tu go samego ze służbą. Nuda przez wielkie "n". Zerknął na zegar, mrużąc oczy, i ponownie westchnął. Ojciec wróci dopiero za parę godzin, o ile nie później, co jest prawdopodobne. Dziś Byakuya nie miał wieczornych lekcji, do biblioteki nie chciało mu się iść (zresztą, tam wszystkie książki były po japońsku, a z czytaniem kanji nie radził sobie na razie najlepiej), ani zresztą nigdzie indziej. 

Chłopiec wyprostował się i spojrzał za okno, zamyślony. Po drodze widział plac zabaw – przynajmniej myślał, że tak się to coś nazywa. Nianie nigdy nie pozwalały mu na żadne chodzić, a szkoda, bo dzieci na nich wyglądały na mające dobrą zabawę. Uśmiechnął się lekko – może uda mu się wymknąć i sprawdzić, co w tych huśtawkach i innych zjeżdżalniach takiego ciekawego.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i włożył buty, po czym uchylił drzwi i popatrzył przez szparkę. Żadnego służącego w zasięgu wzroku. Upchął parę poduszek pod kołdrę, by przypominały kształtem ciało śpiącego pięciolatka i, udając, że jest szpiegiem z filmu, który potajemnie puściła mu tamta fajna polska opiekunka, wyślizgnął się z sypialni i na palcach przeszedł na róg, gdzie przyczaił się za szafą i ponownie sprawdził, czy nikt nie idzie. Poczekał, aż lokaj przejdzie, i pobiegł korytarzem, gotów w każdej sekundzie schować się w cieniu jednego z wielkich, drewnianych mebli, stojących pod ścianami. 

Dziesięć minut czajenia się, biegu i skradania, aż w końcu Byakuya znalazł się w kuchni, gdzie tylnym wyjściem opuścił dom i, promieniejąc zadowoleniem, ruszył przez ogród. Tam jakoś wdrapał się na parkan i, rozdzierając rękaw koszuli, spadł z niego, w ostatniej chwili wysuwając dłonie przed siebie. Uderzył o chodnik i jęknął cicho, czując pulsowanie w dłoni. Uniósł je do oczu i rzucił brzydkim słowem, którego z kolei nauczyła go niania z Rosji. Zdarł sobie skórę... 

— Mogę złapać tężec — powiedział cicho. — Albo malarię — dodał po chwili namysłu. Powinien wrócić i zapomnieć o tym głupim placu zabaw... Upchnąć podartą i przybrudzoną koszulę na dnie szafy, a lokajowi skłamać, że się przewrócił, ale...

— Ale prawdziwy Togami osiąga to, do czego zmierza — wyrecytował z pamięci. Tak mu mówił tata. Chłopiec odtworzył w pamięci drogę do placu i ruszył przed siebie raźno, gotów zbadać to tajemnicze miejsce. Kto wie, może napisze o nim pracę i dostanie za nią całe miliony milionów jenów, a ojciec będzie z niego dumny! 

Dumając nad tym, Byakuya nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zgubił, mimo to się nie poddał. Podpytał jakiegoś przechodnia i, zapewniwszy go, że wszystko w porządku, proszę pana, mama wysłała mnie po lody i teraz tam na mnie czeka, w końcu dotarł na miejsce.

Nie zastał spodziewanych tłumów dzieci (które zamierzał określić w pracy "tubylcami"). Było tylko jedno, jakiś chłopiec chyba w jego wieku siedzący na huśtawce i bujający się samotnie. Na widok Byakuyi uśmiechnął się szeroko i zeskoczył z rozpędzonej huśtawki, lądując półtora metra dalej – ale super!

— Hej! — wydarł się, nie zważając na dzielącą ich odległość. — Pierwszy raz widzę cię tutaj — dodał, pokonawszy w paru susach dzielącą ich odległość. — Przeprowadziłeś się tutaj? — zapytał z wesołym uśmiechem. Nieco przytłoczony gadatliwością nowego znajomego – i dalej w szoku po jego skoku, żadna z niań by mu na niego nie pozwoliła – Byakuya odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

— Nie, nie jestem stąd. — Skupił się, szukając japońskich słówek, i dorzucił — Ale chciałem tutaj przyjść.

— Fajnie — towarzysz pokiwał energicznie głową. — Jestem Makoto — przedstawił się przyjaźnie — a ty to kto?

— Byakuya — odpowiedział mu powoli. Wciąż miał trochę problemów z tym swoim imieniem, a mama mówiła, że nie powinien używać głupich zdrobnień, bo wyjdzie na idiotę. Byakuya nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, w końcu miał być poważny i w ogóle.

— Fajnie cię poznać — Makoto przekrzywił głowę. — Szkoda, że nikogo tu nie ma poza mną, poznałbyś parę innych osób i byśmy się razem pobawili, no ale późno już nieco. 

— Późno? — powtórzył chłopiec ze zdziwieniem. — Jak wychodziłem, było jeszcze wcześnie... — spojrzał w niebo. Faktycznie, słońce już zachodziło. Czyli aż tyle szedł tutaj? — Verdammt — pufnął.

— Feruda– co? — zaśmiał się Makoto. — Co to znaczy?

— To– to po niemiecku. Brzydkie słowo, przepraszam — odpisnął w odpowiedzi.

— Nie ma sprawy — chłopiec znowu się zaśmiał, po czym powiedział z rozbawieniem — Dziwny jesteś, wiesz?

— Wcale nie — Byakuya założył ręce i spojrzał na Makoto ze złością. 

— Wcale tak.

— Wcale nie!

— A właśnie wcale tak — pokazał mu język i śmignął na szczyt zjeżdżalni.

— Wcale nie! 

— Nie liczy się, jak tam stoisz!

— Liczy się!

— Wcale nie! 

— Nic nie słyszę — zawołał Makoto, opierając się o barierkę. Byakuya zmierzył go wzrokiem mającym być poważnym, ale widząc, że nie odniosło to efektu, wdrapał się za Makoto. 

— Wcale tak — odpowiedział, przechodząc nad krawędź i zerkając w dół aluminionej zabawki. Trochę wysoko... Cofnął wzrok i, ujrzawszy zdziwione spojrzenie chłopca, wyjaśnił — Pierwszy raz jestem w ogóle w takim miejscu.

— Serio? — zdziwił się Makoto.

— Serio. Mama mi nie pozwala, ani ojciec, ani opiekunkiIII! — Tłumaczenie przerwało mu nagłe popchnięcie w plecy i zjazd w dół, zakończony wylądowaniem w piasku. 

— Wcale nie. — Makoto zjechał za nim, Byakuya ledwo zdążył się odturlać. — Wygrałem — dodał wesoło. 

— Hmph — pufnął w odpowiedzi i usiadł, składając ręce i unosząc wysoko nos, by wyglądać na poważnego – ale coś czuł, że ubrudzone piaskiem ubranie specjalnie nie pomaga. Jak się ojciec dowie, to mu zabierze książki, na pewno... Makoto za to w ogóle nie przejmował się zapiaszczonymi spodenkami, a do koszulki dodał jeszcze większą plamę, zaraz po wstaniu potykając się i wpadając w kałużę. Byakuya westchnął i zaczął wiercić dziurę w piasku piętą drogiego buta, obserwując Makoto zajętego wygrzebywaniem czegoś z kępy trawy.

— Jesteś dziwny, ale cię lubię — powiedział z uśmiechem, wręczając mu małą, plastikową łopatkę. — Budowałeś kiedyś zamek z piasku? Pokażę ci!

— Nie budowałem, ale znam się na architekturze — Byakuya poprawił okulary z poważną miną. — W jakim stylu ma być ten zamek? Romański, gotycki, rokoko, czy może... — urwał, widząc spojrzenie Makoto, i zdziwił się nagłej fali gorąca obejmującej jego policzki. 

— Okej — Makoto powiedział przeciągle. — Zrobimy... no, normalny. Wiesz — zgarnął swoją łopatką piasek na nieforemną kupę i wetknął w nią pobliskie patyki, źdźbła trawy i kamienie — taki właśnie. Ale fajniejszy! — dodał, gdy Byakuya popatrzył na zamek ze zdziwieniem. — To jest tylko... ee...

— Wstępny projekt? 

— Skąd znasz takie słowa? — Makoto zmrużył oczy. Byakyua tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Uczę się dużo.

— Kujon — Makoto pokazał mu język, po czym trącił łokciem w bok. — Nie, tak na serio-serio, to jesteś fajny, wiesz? Naprawdę fajny i znasz mądre słowa — objął go ramieniem i uśmiechnął się ciepło. 

Wtem z okna pobliskiego domu wychyliła się jakaś kobieta i krzyknęła:

— Makoto, do domu!

— Idę, mamo! — odkrzyknął chłopiec i westchnął. — No nic... To co, widzimy się jutro?

— Spróbuję przyjść.

— To na razie!

— Cześć...

Byakuya opuścił uniesioną dłoń, wpatrując się w plecy Makoto. Wiedział, że nie przyjdzie, i wiedział, że nie napisze też tej pracy. Zerknął na zamek z piasku i po chwili namysłu przesunął parę kamyków, dołożył inne, wyrównał formę porzuconą łopatką, aż w końcu, zadowolony ze swojej pracy, wstał i ruszył w stronę domu. Zdobył dziś przyjaciela!

I nie wiedział, że ani go nie zobaczy, ani nie zaprzyjaźni się z żadną inną osobą przez wiele lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * oficjalne obwieszczenie: sil @soniagiris nie umieć w tytuły.
>   * ten ficzełek w mym gdrivie zwie się "małe naegami". dobre podsumowanie tbh.
>   * prawdę mówiąc, zostało mi tylko kilka śmieciofików do wrzucenia :v a tak dokładnie to... *zerka* komahina w uniwersum ace attorney, fluff z angstowym końcem ft. niepotrzebne naegami oraz kolekcja drabbelków. które może przejrzę. i może znajdę parę, które da się wrzucić. zobaczymy. no i z tego powodu dodałem licznik rozdziałów c: zobaczymy, jak to się dalej potoczy.
>   * a'propos ace attorney: planuję opublikować kolekcję moich gównianych fików z tego właśnie fandomu. fun fact: właśnie w czasach, gdy kochałem dr miłością naiwną, obczaiłem wszystkie wówczas dostępne gry z tej właśnie serii (czyli wszystkie oprócz aa6 i dgs). no i... też pokochałem. ach, baby sil był naprawdę kochany c:
> 



	20. Sprzeciw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń.
> 


Do sądu pozostała jeszcze chwila, którą Hinata przeznaczył na rzucenie się na kanapę, westchnięcie oraz rzucenie w stronę swojej mentorki:

— Przejebane.

— Spokojnie. — Kirigiri, poprawiając żakiet, usiadła obok niego i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — To twoja pierwsza sprawa, więc masz prawo być nerwowym. Na sali dasz sobie radę.

— Pewnie dam, lecz teraz się stresuję... — Hinata skrzyżował ręce i dodał — W końcu mam bronić znajomego z klasy przed cholernie ciężkim zarzutem... Jak on w ogóle się w to wkopał? — uniósł brwi.

— Makoto nigdy nie był szczęściarzem — uśmiech Kirigiri nieco się poszerzył. — Kiedyś przewrócił się na schodach i upadł na nauczycielkę matematyki, prawie łamiąc jej nogę. 

— Cały on... — Hinata pokręcił głową. I jak ma udowodnić, że ten mały pieprzony pechowiec nie zabił koleżanki we własnej łazience?

— Poradzisz sobie — Kirigiri uścisnęła jego przedramię krzepiąco. — Chodź, ochroniarz otwiera salę.

Wzdychając, Hinata podniósł się i powlókł w stronę drzwi, przeglądając w pamięci dowody. Autopsja zwłok, napis "11037" wykonany krwią na ścianie, nóż z kuchni w akademiku, strzęp ubrania oraz rozbita kula w spalarnii... Wszystko to wypadło Hinacie z głowy, gdy tylko usiadł na ławie adwokatów oraz ujrzał prokuratora, uśmiechającego się doń polubownie. Wszędzie mógłby poznać ten krzywy uśmieszek, białe włosy (teraz elegancko związane, choć falujące kosmyki odstawały to tu, to tam) i rozleniwione spojrzenie szarozielonych oczu.

No kurwa, no.

— Witaj, Hajime... — prokurator wypowiedział te słowa w sposób, który albo wkurwiał, albo wywoływał zaczerwienienie na całej twarzy, jakby ten dupek wylał na swą ofiarę kubek gorącej wody.

— Komaeda — warknął Hinata.

— Poflirtujecie sobie po rozprawie, kurde — rzuciła sędzia nonszalancko, oglądając pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie, po czym zdzieliła młotkiem w podstawkę. — To co, zaczynamy? Sędzia – Junko Enoshima, oskarżyciel – Nagito Komaeda, obrońca – Hajime Hinata. Gotowi? — Otrzymawszy potaknięcia, kontynuowała — Pan zaczyna, prokuratorze — odłożyła młotek i sięgnęła po buteleczkę lakieru. Hinata skrzywił się, czując ostry zapach, ale Komaeda nie dał po sobie nic poznać i wyrecytował z pamięci:

— Oskarża się Makoto Naegiego o morderstwo dokonane na Sayace Maizono, dnia piątego września roku obecnego. Jako pierwszego świadka wywołuję...

  
  
  


Kilka godzin, jakiś rok dla Hinaty, mnóstwo argumentów, walenia dłońmi w stoły oraz wywoływania świadków później, sąd opuścił salę. Enoshima w podskokach udała się do stojącej na uboczu dziewczyny i uwiesiła jej się na szyi, szczebiącąc głośno pomimo braku zainteresowania swojej ofiary, a Hinata, Kirigiri oraz Naegi stanęli razem, rozmawiając cicho.

— Nie wierzę, że Leon to zrobił — Makoto objął się ramionami i zadrżał. — Tak z zimną krwią... Biedna Sayaka.

— Okłamała cię co do stalkera i chciała zrzucić winę na ciebie. Byłabym ostrożna w szafowaniu współczuciem — przypomniała Kirigiri.

— No tak, tak, ale... — Naegi posmutniał. Hinata zaklął w myślach. Kurwa, nikt mu nie podziękuje? Odwalił niezłą robotę! Gdyby nie wywołanie tej strachliwej informatyczki, która wyjaśniła, że zapisana kombinacja cyfr nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a potem sugestia wyraźnie zdegustowanego chłopaka Makoto, który kazał im obrócić kombinację, zapewne Naegi gniłby teraz za kratkami.

— Właśnie. Dziękuję, naprawdę dziękuję, Hajime — Naegi w końcu włączył czytanie w myślach. — Kurczę, naprawdę się bałem.

— Nie miałeś o co. Hinata doskonale sobie poradził — Kirigiri pochwaliła swego ucznia — lecz muszę spytać...

— Ta? — mruknął Hinata, przeczuwając treść pytania.

— Ty oraz prokurator... niezwykle często wręcz, hm, gapiliście się na siebie z... Sama nie wiem, czym. — Kirigiri wzruszyła ramionami. — Znacie się?

— Ta, chodziliśmy razem do klasy — odparł Hinata wrogo. 

— Ach, rozumiem... O wilku mowa, idzie tutaj. — Kirigiri złapała Naegiego za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą. Hinata mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Makoto pada w ramiona partnera i opowiada o czymś z przejęciem, po czym musiał w końcu spojrzeć na szeroko uśmiechniętego Nagito i warknąć:

— Co?

— Chciałem się tylko przywitać. — Niemożliwe się stało. Komaeda uśmiechnął się jeszcze weselej, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Hinata postanowił dać mu w ryj zaraz po wyjściu z sądu. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... — Hajime nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuował — Z piętnaście lat, nie sądzisz? Od–

— Od podstawówki. Ta, pamiętam tamten rok — mruknął Hinata, krzyżyując ręce. — Tak jak twoje opowieści o tym, co zrobisz jako adwokat.

Komaeda spoważniał.

— Na zmianę mojej decyzji wpłynęły pewne okoliczności. — Wróciła znacznie mniejsza wersja poprzedniego wyszczerzu. — Pech, Hajime, pech...

— Mm — Hinata pokręcił głową. — Nieważne. Tak jak twoje zniknięcie czy nieodpowiadanie na listy. Przez piętnaście lat. — Nie patrząc na Komaedę, rzucił oschle — Muszę się zbierać, umówiłem się z Makoto i Kirigiri na piwo po rozprawie. — Szlag, to zabrzmiało jak usprawiedliwienie. Cholera. — Cześć — pożegnał się chłodno i już miał wystrzelić, gdy Nagito złapał go za ramię. 

— Spotkamy się jeszcze. — Nie zabrzmiało to ani jak groźba, ani jak pytanie, zdziwił się Hinata, po czym spróbował się uwolnić. Szlag, to chude coś było zaskakująco silne!

— Zobaczymy, czy znajdę czas — odpowiedział twardo, w końcu się wyszarpując i ruszając w stronę przyjaciół, doskonale świadom wbitego w jego głowę spojrzenia.

Komaeda wzruszył ramionami, poprawił teczkę i, uśmiechnięty blado, ruszył w swoją stronę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * jako dziecię polubiłem ace attorney. i stwierdziłem, że yolo, mogę podmienić oryginalne postacie na te z dr, przy okazji karmiąc przyjaciółkę jej otp. jako dziecię popełniałem wiele błędów. ten fik jest jednym z nich.
>   * nawet nie próbuję datować, prawdę mówiąc. ino wiem, że to staroć, panie, staroć.
>   * kirigiri mogłaby na mnie nadepnąć, a ja bym jej podziękował. kocham kirigiri.
> 



	21. Kocie łapki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych.**
> 


Bez wątpienia Naegi stracił resztki rozumu, stwierdza Togami na pół złośliwie, na pół z zawodem. Apokalipsa jeszcze nie została oficjalnie zakończona, rozpacz bezczelnie panoszy się na ulicach, cała ich szóstka ma pełne ręce roboty i dokładnie zero czasu na odpoczynek, a Naegi zamierza dołożyć im kolejny obowiązek. 

\- To nie pierwszy kwietnia - zauważa Togami chłodno, spoglądając spode łba na wspomniany obowiązek, zajęty odwzajemnianiem spojrzenia oraz moszczeniem się w ramionach Naegiego. Chłopiec wygina usta w podkówkę, wyraźnie rozczarowany.

\- A ja nie żartuję... Znalazłem to biedne maleństwo, jak siedziało same, spójrz na nie, jakie wychudzone i biedne! - użala się Naegi, głaszcząc kota po puchatym łebku. - Miałem je zostawić? - Pytanie jest zdecydowanie retoryczne, lecz Togami ignoruje zasady stosowania środków stylistycznych na rzecz zdrowego rozsądku i odpowiada stanowczo:

\- Tak.

\- Asahina-san!

Niech cię, Naegi. Słysząc bezradny ton głosu Naegiego, dziewczyna w tempie sprinterki wbiega do pokoju, gotowa pomóc atakowanemu przyjacielowi. Gdy już się zorientowała w sytuacji, jej mina świadczy o tym, iż spodziewała się większego zagrożenia niż arogancki (cytat z Kirigiri) Superlicealny Kij w Dupie, lecz gdy widzi kota, Togami już wie, że jest dwa-zero dla kota.

\- Jaki kochany! - zachwyca się Asahina, drapiąc zwierzę pod bródką. Z kota bynajmniej radość nie tryska, lecz nie przegapia on okazji, by rzucić, i to nie jest metafora ani hiperbola, złośliwego spojrzenia Togamiemu. 

\- No właśnie... - potwierdza Naegi tonem słodkim jak miód. - Popatrz na to biedactwo... - Biedactwo syczy cicho, lecz dalej daje się pieścić. - A Togami mówi, że miałem je zostawić, by umarło z głodu...

\- Co za dupek - oznajmia Asahina, jakby tego dupka nie było z nimi.

Zainteresowany całym zamieszaniem Hagakure wtyka do pokoju swój wielki łeb (Togami krzywi się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż średni poziom IQ znacząco spadł) i oznajmia radośnie:

\- Kotek! - i dołączyć do kółka uwielbienia futrzaka. Togami jest wybitnie zdegustowany. - Miałem kiedyś takiego, ludzie lubili, gdy jasnowidze mieli ze sobą koty - peroruje, drapiąc zwierzę po porośniętym jasnym futrem boku, za co dostaje łapą po łapie. - Au!

\- O, kot - zauważa również przyciągnięta hałasem Kirigiri. 

\- Teraz już się nie dziwię, czemu dostałaś tytuł Superlicealnej Detektyw - sarka Togami, za co obrywa nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem całej gromadki. Cztery zero dla tej wrednej istoty, mierzącej go dumnym wzrokiem niebieskich oczu. Poprawka - pięć zero, Fukawa również dochodzi, by pogłaskać kota między uszami.

\- Chcecie go zatrzymać? - pyta Kirigiri. Tym razem sytuacja się odwraca, pytania do retorycznych nie zaliczyła, ale wyrazy twarzy zajętej bestią czwórki świadczyły o wrzuceniu go do tej kategorii. Dziewczyna wzdycha i unosi ręce - To wasza decyzja. A raczej... kto go znalazł?

\- Ja - Naegi uniósłby dłoń, lecz wciąż tuli do siebie kota, wierzgającego tylnią, nagle niepodpartą łapą w powietrzu.

\- Jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny - Kirigiri celuje w niego palcem. - Zapewniasz jedzenie, wodę, piasek, co tam zwierzęta potrzebują. Ja się w to nie mieszam.

Zdegustowanie Togamiego w formie fizycznej przebiłoby sufit oraz, z rozpędu, dobre trzy piętra. Doprawdy, to musi być pierwszy kwietnia. Znajdują się w zrujnowanym domie, za cienkimi ścianami toczą się walki, jedzenie, choć na jego brak nie narzekają, zdobyć trudno, a teraz dochodzi im kolejna istota do wyżywienia.

\- Idioci - stwierdza i wychodzi z pokoju.

 

* * *

 

Pomimo wrednego charakteru, kot szybko wkrada się miękkimi krokami do pięciu serc. Początkowo tylko Naegi zajmuje się nim, lecz parę dni później Togami z przerażeniem odkrywa, że nawet Fukawa czy Kirigiri potrafią na widok przechadzającego się kłębka sierści przykucnąć, zakicikiciać na niego i pogłaskać z uśmiechem nadstawiony łebek. Tylko on sam jeden, biedny i osamotniony, odporny jest na urok kota - i vice versa. Dostrzegając Togamiego w odległości mniejszej niż dwa metry, zwierz jeży się, wygina grzbiet i prycha soczyście, jakby wypluwał z pyska stek przekleństw. Pomimo narastającej ochoty na odsyknięcie, atakowany tylko przewraca oczami i rozkazuje zwierzęciu zebrać ogon w troki i zniknąć. Bez rezultatu. Niezwykle irytujące.

I to nie tak, że Togami jest zazdrosny. Czemu i o co miałby być? O zainteresowanie grupki przyjaciół? O zachwyt Naegiego? O lepsze traktowanie? Nie, skądże. Daje to kotu odczuć swoją arogancją i odmową zapamiętania jego imienia. Traktuje kota jako element otoczenia. Oczywiste jednak jest, że należące do gatunku najzłośliwszych istot na świecie zwierzę nie zamierza dać się ignorować. Pewnego wieczoru, wracając z wyjątkowo wyczerpującej misji zdobycia paru informacji dla Future Foundation, Togami zastaje sierściucha rozwalonego na jego łóżku i mruczącego w najlepsze. Jakby był człowiekiem, to uśmiechałby się złośliwie. 

Nie, tego już za wiele.

\- Naegi! - woła Togami (i nie, na pewno się nie drze), gapiąc się na tę nędzną istotę ze złością.

\- Ta-aaak? - wywołany wtacza się do pokoju, ziewając głośno. - O co chodzi?

\- Weź. To. Stąd - wyrzuca z siebie Togami, mrużąc oczy z pogardą.

\- Co? - przeciera oczy chłopiec, nim w końcu zauważa kota. - Nie no, Shin, mówiliśmy o tym... Masz swoje łóżko - łaja kota bez przekonania, jednocześnie biorąc go na ręce i tuląc. Nawet ze swoją zerową znajomością psychiki wszelakich istot żywych Togami wie, że okraszone takim dopieszczaniem strofowanie zda się na nic. Jakby był postacią z jednego z bzdurnych anime, bez wątpienia wyskoczyłaby mu żyłka - zwłaszcza, gdy Naegi, drapiac kota po szyi, odzywa się z przyganą:

\- Shin to nie jest "to". To mądre, myślące i kochane stworzonko.

\- Jakby mnie to miało obchodzić - parska Togami, zezując na kota wrogo. - Po prostu weź... tego kota. 

\- Nie byłoby problemu, jakbyś zechciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić - Naegi uśmiecha się w ten sposób, który wywołuje wewnątrz chłopaka dziwne uczucie. - Zresztą, trochę podobni jesteście.

\- To wciąż nie jest pierwszy kwietnia - informuje go Togami.

\- I wciąż to nie żart. No popatrz na niego - Naegi odrywa wczepionego w jego koszulkę kota i wyciąga w stronę emanującego wstrętem przyjaciela. 

\- Widzę głupie stworzenie. Nie wiedziałem, że masz skłonności samobójcze - ton Togamiego mógłby zamrozić gejzer.

\- Obaj jesteście dumni, nie przejmujecie się niczyją opinią, uważacie się za lepszych od innych... - wylicza Naegi. - No i z wyglądu też. Jasne włosy czy sierść, niebieskie oczy...

\- I co z tego? Dwa bieguny dodatnie się odpychają - stwierdza wielce odkrywczo Togami, rzucając towarzyszowi spojrzenie mówiące "a teraz wyjdź". Naegi rozumie i odchodzi z naburmuszoną miną, tuląc to przeklęte zwierzę. 

Nieco później, na krawędzi snu, Togami zastanawia się, pozbyty zwyczajowych tam, zapór i granic, czy Naegi nie jest biegunem ujemnym. Może dlatego kot go ze wzajemnością uwielbia? Może to tłumaczy tę dziwną fascynację? Rankiem nie pamięta żadnej z tych myśli.

 

* * *

 

Następne dni są spokojne. Zwodniczo normalne, ciche, rozpacz zdaje się odrobinę gasnąć, aż cała szóstka rozluźnia się i wierzy, że to początek końca. A potem ich blok wybucha.

Ogień, wszędzie ogień, gigantyczne kawały betonu latają niczym sępy nad ofiarą, by upaść i zmiażdżyć wszystko, dym, popiół w ustach, w nosie, we włosach, wszędzie, jakby świat się spopielił, wniknął w kości, w umysł, myśli się rozsypują, płomienie liżą skórę, ale Togami nie czuje bólu, patrzy tylko przed siebie, nie chcąc zaakceptować tej koszmarnej rzeczywistości. Nie myśli o niczym - ani o tym, że wszyscy pewnie zginęli, ani o własnej nadchodzącej śmierci, ani o zwabionych ogniem buntownikach, ich przepełnione rozpaczą oczy błyszczą w świetle pożogi, nie myśli o tym. Czeka. Na co? Nie ma pojęcia. Może na uwolnienie. Od czego? Tego też nie wie. Od życia czy od przygniatającego go ciężaru rumowiska. Zasypia. Chyba. I jawa, i mary są koszmarem. Wszystko się zlewa w jedno, świadomość i sen, życie i śmierć, nadzieja i rozpacz... 

Wtem otępiały umysł raportuje o niespodziewanych odczuciach. Chłopak otwiera oczy, mruga, strzepując popiół z rzęs, i spogląda na jakimś cudem ocalonego kota. Zwierzę siedzi przy nim i, miaucząc cicho, ociera się łbem o zakrwawiony policzek. Nie obchodzi to Togamiego ani krztynę, więc ponownie opuszcza powieki i próbuje zasnąć. Na próżno - uparte stworzenie zaczyna głośniej popłakiwać oraz zlizywać krew szorstkim językiem.

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta go z cieniem dawnej buty. - Jego tu nie ma. Poszukaj pod rumowiskiem.

W odpowiedzi otrzymuje ponaglające prychnięcie oraz uderzenie miękką łapką w czoło. No rusz się, idioto, zdaje się mówić kot, chcesz tak tu leżeć?

\- Odejdź. - I to polecenie nie przynosi żadnych rezultatów - przynajmniej pozytywnych, zwierzę parska mu prosto do ucha. No nie, od kiedy pozwala kotu tak się traktować?, myśli sobie. Próbując nie zwracać uwagi na palące bólem od zadrapań, ran i oparzeń ciało, Togami wyczołguje się spod sterty rozkruszonego betonu i z trudem siada. Kot mruczy z aprobatą i uderza go łbem w ramię.

\- Zadowolony? - pyta zwierzaka. Niebieskie oczy patrzą z irytacją. Nie, nie jestem zadowolony. Masz wstać i ich poszukać, a nie użalać się nad sobą. Wstydziłbyś się, Byakuya. Niby taki wielki człowiek, a poddajesz się tak łatwo.

I na dodatek przeprowadzasz nader interesującą konwersację z kotem. Żałosne.

\- Nienawidzę cię - informuje Togami zwierzaka i w końcu wstaje. Kot kicha parokrotnie i zaczyna się czyścić, gdy chłopak się rozgląda. Nie widzi większych szans na odnalezienie kogokolwiek - rumowisko rozciąga się na dobre paręset metrów, a w świetle wschodzącego słońca trudno mu ujrzeć nawet jasną plamkę futra kota. Mimo to, poddać się nie zamierza. Dla Naegiego. 

\- To do roboty - mówi do siebie i do kota. Zwierzę unosi głowę i wstaje, prężąc się i wyciągając ogon pionowo w górę, nim rusza przed siebie. Togami wzrusza ramionami i idzie za nim najszybciej, jak tylko umie.

 

* * *

 

Słońce, choć ukryte za smogiem, zaczyna prażyć wyjątkowo silnie tuż przed południem - całe szczęście (trzeba za to podziękować Naegiemu), że przed tą porą udaje się znaleźć całą piątkę. Kot sprawdza się całkiem nieźle - udaje mu się ich wywęszyć, więc Togamiemu pozostaje tylko odwalanie kawałów betonu i wyciągnięcie spod nich ciał. W większości martwych. Ich widok zapewne będzie mu się śnił do końca życia - Hagakure rozpoznaje tylko po charakterystycznej fryzurze, a Fukawę po bliznach na udzie - de facto jedynej części ciała w jakim-takim stanie. Kirigiri, nawet martwa, jest tak samo piękna i wyniosła jak za życia...

Togami ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. Wtedy znajduje Asahinę oraz Makoto, skulonych w niewielkiej jamie i, niech bogom, jeśli wciąż istnieją, będą dzięki, oddychających, choć nieprzytomnych. Kot wskakuje na pierś Naegiego i miauczy smutno.

\- Nie tylko ty tak się czujesz - mówi do niego chłopak, zastanawiając się, jak wyciągnąć ich spod konstrukcji, by się nie zawaliła i ich nie przygniotła. W końcu mu się to udaje, więc układa ich ostrożnie w pewnej odległości od trzech zwłok. Kot nie odstępuje go na krok, więc, by nie zwariować ze zmartwienia, Togami wciąż z nim rozmawia.

\- Shin. Co za imię. Doprawdy, w Naegim nie ma ani odrobiny kreatywności - zauważa, wyciągając z włosów chłopca kawałki gruzu.

Miauknięcie brzmi na obrażone.

\- Czuły punkt? - Uśmiech chłopaka ma być złośliwy, lecz nie trzeba mu lusterka, by wiedział, jak smutno to wyszło.Wszystko się wali.

Oczywiście, to wtedy Naegi uznaje za stosowne się ocknąć.

\- Tak się... ugh... nazywał mój ulubiony bohater z... au... anime... - mruczy chłopiec, unosząc powoli powieki. - Moja głowa...

\- Masz nieprawdopodobne szczęście, iż wciąż znajduje się ona na twojej szyi - oświadcza Togami z nie do końca zamierzoną złośliwością. Zdając sobie sprawę z swego tonu, łagodzi go nieco i pyta niemalże z troską - Jak się czujesz?

\- Nie tak źle... - próbuje się wyprostować. - Au! No dobra, źle... Niech to... - Naegi z trudem wyciąga rękę w stronę kota i zwyczajowo drapie go za uchem.

\- Pomógł cię znaleźć - rzuca Togami mimochodem. - Usiadł w pobliżu oraz miauczał jak opętany. - Dorzuca z krzywym uśmiechem - Jak raz na coś się przydał.

\- Mówiłem, że warto go zatrzymać? - Makoto niezajętą ręką sięga do towarzysza i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym znowu zasypia.

Togami nie strząsa jego dłoni, nie protestuje, nie splata swoich palców z jego. Po prostu siedzi i patrzy na horyzont.

Kot spogląda na niego z mądrością. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **ostrzeżenia: przemoc; śmierć postaci; no generalnie chujowizna się pod koniec robi.**
>   * nawet nie komentuję. to jest chujowy fik, ale, ej, pamiętam, że koleżankę nim wkurwiłem (i nie, nie jakością), więc elo, wrzucam.
>   * póki co... to tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje ficzałki z dr. mam jeszcze plik z króciuteńkimi ficzkami, w większości z Dawno Temu, ale nie wiem, czy jest tam cuś strawnego. zobaczymy. kiedyś.
>   * fun fact: w chwili, gdy piszę tę notkę, jestem a) w trakcie sesji, b) świeżo po chorobie, c) po nieprzespanej nocy, oraz d) wkurwiony lecz z nutką depresji, więc nie jestem w stanie pisać składnie z sensem. ślijcie mi energię, robaczki, gdyż ómieram.
> 


**Author's Note:**

>   * **proszę o komentarz/kudo, jeśli powyższe teksty udało ci się przeczytać/polubić c:**
>   * mój nick na social medias to soniagiris - mam twittera oraz tumblera, tak więc zapraszam o3o
> 



End file.
